Schism
by Vi ChaN91312
Summary: tidak semua berakhir sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan, termaksud sebuah persahabatan. dengan kembalinya seseorang, maka yang lain merasa terbuang. itulah yang di alami seorang Yugi Mutou setelah mendapatkan dirinya yang satu lagi kembali. R&R. no pairing.
1. It's did not happen the way I want it

Author: Hai semua, udah lama saya tidak menulis di web ini…yah, saya pernah menulis di fandom ini juga jadi ini bukan yang fanfict pertama saya. Tapi karena sudah lama tidak menulis, mungkin akan ada beberapa hal yang kurang berkenan dan membosankan. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita yang sudah ada, tapi jalan cerita dan isinya berbeda, hanya idenya saya pinjam Mohon maaf. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Yu Gi Oh! Adalah milik Kazuki Takahasi

Attention: No Pairing. Only about friendship. Cerita ini terjadi setelah upacara yang mengirim Atem ke alam bazrah di lakukan, tapi di cerita ini, Atem bukan kembali ke alam bazrah melainkan mendapat tubuh sendiri. Maaf kalau ngawur xD

_**Schism**_

**Chapter I. It's did not happen the way I want it**

Yugi P.O.V

Cahaya matahari mulai menyerbu masuk dan menerangi kamarku. Suara alarm dan kicauan burung di luar sana mulai membangunkanku dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Mata amesthy-ku yang tidak memancarkan cahaya kehidupan ini mulai terbuka dengan perlahan, dan tubuhku mulai menyingkapkan selimut yang menjadi penghangat tubuhku malam itu dan melipatnya. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan mulai merapikan kamar, sambil merenungi dan menyayangkan waktu tidurku yang sudah berakhir hari itu. Tidur yang merupakan hal yang paling indah yang bisa kulakukan, sebab di dalam mimpi, aku memiliki banyak teman yang sangat berarti dan kami tidak terpisahkan. Tidur adalah saat di mana aku bisa melupakan segala kesedihan dan beban berat yang kuhadapi. Tidur adalah di mana aku bisa lari dari kenyataan pahit yang terjadi saat ini.

Kalian pasti berpikir. Kenapa aku harus menganggap bahwa tidur adalah pelarianku dari hidupku, padahal aku memiliki sekelompok teman yang menjadi kebanggaanku, yang setia berada di sampingku apapun yang terjadi? Itu memang benar, mereka adalah temanku yang paling kupercaya dan tidak pernah meninggalkan aku. Mereka memang temanku, tapi itu _dulu._

Aku memang masih menganggap dan berharap bahwa kami adalah teman yang akrab seperti dulu, namun mungkin itu hanyalah keinginanku seorang diri. Mereka memang tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi dari tindakannya, aku tau. Mereka telah memilih diriku yang satu lagi, dibandingkan aku. Apa yang telah kuperbuat? Apakah dengan adanya diriku yang satu lagi, aku tidak berharga? Memang aku mendapatkan teman, karena aku meminta pada Millenium puzzle yang telah kuselesaikan. Memang diriku yang satu lagi-lah yang telah berhasil menjadi raja _game_. Memang dialah yang menyelamatkan kami saat kami terancam menjadi boneka selamanya saat Millenium ring menguasai Ryou-kun. Dialah yang mengalahkan Pegasus-san dan berkat itu mata Shizuka-chan bisa sembuh. Dialah yang mengalahkan Malik yang dikuasai oleh kehendak jahat dari Millenium Rod. Dan dialah raja yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi apa karena itu, teman-temanku memilih dia? Apa ini adil? Aku sekarang merasa bahwa aku sangat buruk, karena selain tidak bisa apa-apa, secara tidak langsung aku malah menyalahkan keberadaan diriku yang satu lagi. Secara tidak langsung aku tidak mensyukuri bahwa dirinya bisa berada di tengah-tengah kami. Di tengah-tengah mereka.

Aku senang bahwa ia masih tetap berada di dunia ini dan membuat teman-teman tersenyum dan bahagia. Tapi apakah aku salah, jika bersedih karena di tinggal?

Akhir dari pertarungan aku dan pharaoh, dimenangkan olehku. Oleh sebab itu, Pharaoh dapat kembali ke alam bazrah. Kami memang senang ia bisa bebas dan kembali ke alam bazrah dan beristirahat dengan tenang, namun kesedihan kami dan kuatnya ikatan kami semua yang tidak ingin terpisahkan lebih kuat dari itu, dank arena Pharaoh sendiri ingin tetap bersama kami, entah bagaimana, pintu Alam bazrah tertutup, dan diriku yang satu lagi muncul dengan tubuhnya sendiri, namun ia tidak mendapatkan perawakan sang pharaoh, ia mendapat wujud nyata selama ia menjadi yami-ku.

Selama berbulan-bulan setelah itu, diriku yang satu lagi, yang kini kami panggil Yami atau Atem, tinggal di game shop bersama diriku dan Jii-chan. Kami sering membantu Jii-chan dan sering memainkan game bersama. Ia bahkan pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengan kami. Awalnya semua itu indah, kami berlima sering bermain bersama seperti dulu. Namun lama kelamaan semua itu berubah. Perasaan Anzu makin terlihat, ia terus menatap dan member perhatian pada diriku yang satu lagi. Hal itu membuatku sedikit cemburu, tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya selama Anzu dan diriku yang satu lagi bahagia. Jounouchi-kun sangat menganggumi dia, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk berduel dan Jou sering bersamanya untuk belajar memperkuat decknya. Shizuka-chan pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan kami, oleh sebab itu, di mana ada Jounouchi-kun, ada Shizuka-chan, di mana ada Shizuka-chan, ada Honda-kun. Begitulah.

Awalnya semua terasa normal. Namun makin lama, semua seperti tidak menganggapku ada. Aku sering melihat Jounouchi-kun dan Anzu jalan bertiga dengan sang Pharaoh. Mereka sering berkeliling kota sehabis sekolah tanpa mengajakku. Honda-kun sedang mabuk kepayang dengan Shizuka-chan, ia tidak begitu memperdulikan sekelilingnya dan hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan Shizuka-chan. Semakin jauh mereka, semakin aku merasa kembali seperti dulu. Kecil, sendiri, tidak berguna, dan bukan siapa-siapa. Dan semakin hari, makin banyak anak-anak yang membuli aku. Mereka tidak lagi mengakui aku sebagai raja game, karena gelar itu adalah milik diriku yang satu lagi. Setiap aku dibuli, Jounouchi-kun tidak datang untuk membelaku. Anzu tidak sekalipun membentak anak-anak yang mengerjaiku itu. Honda-kun tidak pernah melihat keadaanku. Mereka sudah tidak menyadari segala hal yang terjadi pada diriku.

"Jounouchi-kun, bagaimana kalau sesekali kita berduel?" kataku berusaha untuk tetap berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Maaf Yug, aku ingin berusaha mengalahkan Atem dulu sekarang!" katanya. Diriku yang satu lagi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya diam sambil melihat-lihat kartu deck miliknya.

Mereka masih meresponku, itu saja sudah membuatku senang. Tapi komunikasi kami lama-lama terputus. Dan hatiku sakit saat lagi-lagi aku melihat mereka pergi tanpa diriku.

Sudah berbulan-bulan aku berusaha mengajak mereka pergi bermain atau belajar bersama, tapi semua penolakkan yang kuterima. Aku semakin dibuli oleh para anak berandal, dan tidak seorangpun dari mereka menyadarinya. Bahkan belakangan ini, setiap aku pulang sendirian ke rumah, beberapa preman datang dan memerasku serta menerorku. Aku sangat lelah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jii-chan memberikan aku beberapa tiket untuk pergi ke amusement-park. Aku sangat senang dan tidak sabar untuk mengajak semuanya untuk pergi. Jadi keesokan harinya, aku mulai menanyai mereka satu persatu.

"Jounouchi-kun, ayo kita main ke Amusement-park, sudah lama kita tidak bermain bersama!" ajakku dengan semangat.

"Jangan sekarang, Yug, aku sedang konsentrasi menyusun deck baruku."

"Tapi…kita kan sudah lama ti-" kata-kataku dipotong oleh helaan nafas dan sebuah jawaban tidak bersahabat.

"Kau tau Yug? Konsentrasiku hilang! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku ingin fokus untuk berlatih dengan Atem menjadi Duelist kuat saat ini! Bukannya bermain denganmu!" ucapan Jou menusuk hatiku. Apa aku segitu menganggunya? Dengan perasaan berat, aku pergi meninggalkannya yang sedang serius menatapi kartu-kartu ditangannya.

"Anzu!" panggilku saat keluar dari kelas. Aku melihat Anzu sedang berjalan di lorong, mungkin ia mau pergi bermain, jadi aku memanggilnya dan berlari ke arahnya saat ia menengokkan kepala.

"Kau mau pergi ke taman bermain?" aku bertanya dengan senyum, sambil berharap bahwa ia akan mau bermain bersamaku.

"Maaf Yugi…aku tidak…"

"Sekali ini saja Anzu!"

"tidak Yugi."

"Kumohon…"

"Yugi, kau harus tau, kau itu mengganggu! Kau selalu muncul kapan pun dan mengajak kami bermain saat kami punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk di kerjakan! Bisakah kau memberikan aku privacy!? Aku bukan baby-sittermu! Aku punya sesuatu yang lain untuk kuperhatikan! Dan dia lebih penting darimu!" bentakan dari teman keduaku ini membuatku makin terpuruk. Aku tau siapa 'dia' yang ia maksud. Aku hanya menunduk dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak memperdulikan Anzu yang menyebutkan namaku dengan pelan seakan menyesali apa yang ia katakana, saat aku berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku yakin ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu, tapi mengetahui kebenaran ternyata sangatlah menyakitkan.

Aku berjalan perlahan dan berharap menemukan Honda-kun, saat aku melihatnya di lapangan, aku mulai memanggil namanya, namun ia seakan tidak dengar dan tetap bercanda dengan Shizuka-chan. Berasumsi bahwa aku tidak akan digubris olehnya, aku meninggalkan sekolah. Lagi-lagi sekelompok berandal menarik bajuku ke arah gang sempit dan mulai memintai uang padaku.

"A-aku tidak punya. Kalian sudah mengambil semuanya kemarin." Jawabku lemah.

"tidak berguna!" mereka mulai menghajarku. Dua orang memegangi kedua lenganku, sedangkan yang seorang lagi mulai meninju wajahku dan menendang ulu hatiku. Mereka mulai menjambak rambutku dan menendang perutku. Terakhir mereka membanting tubuhku kea rah tumpukan sampah dan menendangku lagi. Setelah puas, mereka meludahiku dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tubuhku sudah tidak bisa digerakkan dan semua terasa mati rasa. Sambil mempertahankan kesadaran, aku melihat lagi-lagi Diriku yang satu lagi sedang berjalan bersama Anzu dan Jounouchi-kun sambil tertawa. Hatiku sangat sakit melihat itu. Dulu, entah bagaimanapun caranya, mereka tau kalau aku sedang tersiksa dan datang menolongku kapan saja. Kini, bahkan mereka sudah menolakku untuk jadi bagian dari mereka.

Dengan sisa kekuatanku, aku mulai bangkit berdiri dan menggunakan dinding sebagai penopang badan. Aku berjalan terpincang-pincang dengan merapa ke dinding pertokoan yang ada tanpa melihat pandangan-pandangan yang diberikan oleh warga kota. Setelah serasa berabad-abad berjalan, aku sampai di depan toko game milik kakekku, yakni rumahku. Aku ambruk setelah sempat membuka pintu. Kakekku langsung menyerbu ke arahku dan dengan lembut mengangkat kepalaku yang terkulai lemas di lantai.

"Yugi….apa yang terjadi denganmu!?"

Mendengar Jii-chan yang sangat khawatir, aku mulai meneteskan air mata, dan menangis di pelukannya.

Setelah tenang, aku meminta Jii-chan agar aku diizinkan untuk pergi ke kota lain.

"kumohon Jii-chan….aku sudah tidak ingin ada di sini."

Aku tidak menceritakan semuanya kepada Jii-chan, tapi aku tidak ingin ada di sini untuk menempuh hidup kesepian dan menderita seperti ini. Jii-chan meyakinkan aku untuk tetap tinggal, namun aku sudah tidak tergoyah lagi, dengan berat hati. Jii-chan menyetujui supaya aku pindah ke kota lain, dan dengan permintaanku, Jii-chan tidak akan memberitahukan siapapun, termaksud diriku yang lain. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan keberatan dengan menghilangnya diriku. Aku akan lenyap dari hidup mereka dan mereka akan merasa lebih lega. Aku akan mencari hidup baru.

Aku sangat senang diriku yang satu lagi kembali ke sini. Namun tentang persahabatan kami semua. **It's did not happen the way I want it.**

Please review maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dan terlalu berbelit. Serita cerita yang tidak begitu panjang (kebiasaan dari dulu ga bisa nulis panjang-panjang) tapi semoga kalian menikmatinya :D

See you in next chapter.


	2. New life isn't so bad

Disclaimer; Yu Gi Oh! Adalah milik Kazuki Takahasi

No Pairing. Only about friendship. Cerita ini terjadi setelah upacara yang mengirim Atem ke alam bazrah di lakukan, tapi di cerita ini, Atem bukan kembali ke alam bazrah melainkan mendapat tubuh sendiri. Saya menggunakan sediki OC untuk mendukung cerita, maaf kalau tidak berkenan ada juga beberapa character dari Yugioh GX. Tapi karena tokoh utama di sini adalah Yugi, saya tidak menjadikan ini crossover. Maaf kalau boring ^^;

_**Schism**_

**Chapter II. New Life isn't so bad**

Yugi P.O.V

Stasiun Domino City, di sinilah aku sekarang berada, menunggu kereta yang akan mengantarkan aku menuju kehidupan yang baru, menjauhi segala kepedihan di hatiku.

Sekarang waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06:00, aku berada di sebuah restoran kecil di dalam stasiun bersama Jii-chan. Kami sedang menghabiskan sarapan dan bersantai dengan minum kopi di sana. Diriku yang satu lagi tidak diberi tahu, dan bahkan ia masih tidur karena kemarin dia dan yang lainnya pulang ke rumah cukup malam. Jii-chan sengaja tidak membangunkannya karena tau bahwa aku tidak ingin seorangpun mengetahui bahwa aku akan pergi hari ini.

"kau yakin akan pergi, yugi?" kata kakek sambil mendesah pasrah, tau akan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sendiri.

"Ya, kek, maafkan aku…" jawabku sambil sedikit menunduk. Bagaimanapun juga, lari dari teman-temanku berakibat bahwa aku akan berpisah dengan kakekku sendiri.

"aku akan kesepian, bagaimanapun kau adalah satu-satunya cucuku."

"aku juga akan kesepian tanpamu, Jii-chan….tapi aku tidak akan tahan dengan segalanya yang ada di kota Domino ini, terlalu menyakitkan. Aku akan mengirimu surat, Jii-chan. Dan masih ada diriku yang satu lagi diruma." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja aku tidak khawatir mengenai diriku yang satu lagi, ia sudah menganggap Jii-chan sebagai keluarganya sendiri, begitu pula Jii-chan sudah menganggapnya sebagai cucunya sendiri.

Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku dan menyadari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.25, yakni kereta tujuan kota Bridge akan segera datang. Aku bangkit dan menyandangkan tasku pada bahu sebelah kiriku, dan mengangkat sebuah tas lagi dengan tangan kananku.

"kau yakin, barang yang kau bawa itu sudah cukup?" kata Jii-chan sambil berdiri, aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian kami berjalan menuju _platform_. Sesampainya di sana, ternyata pengunjung tidaklah banyak, hanya segelintir orang yang berdiri di sana untuk menanti kedatangan kereta. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, setelah itu, menyadari ini adalah detik-detik kami akan berpisah, Jii-chan memelukku dengan erat, aku sempat berpikir, Jii-chan akan memelukku bahkan sampai kereta pergi agar aku tidak meninggalkan sisinya. Tapi tiba-tiba, Jii-chan memegang kedua lenganku dan mundur sedikit. Pandangan matanya turun dari arah mataku, menuju tempat millennium puzzle selama ini kugantungkan.

"ke mana Millenium Puzzle?" katanya.

"Aku….meletakkannya kembali ke dalam kotak, dan mengembalikannya ke wujud semula saat kau memberikannya padaku, Jii-chan."

Jawabanku membuat mata Jii-chan terbelalak. Bukan hanya tidak mengenakannya, tapi aku juga meninggalkan dan menghancurkan Puzzle tersebut sehingga menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang tidak membentuk piramid itu lagi.

"Aku meletakkannya dalam kotak emas wadah kepingan Puzzle itu dulu di kamarku bersama Duel-disk milikku, Jii-chan, kau bisa mengambilnya kapan saja." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku sudah memutuskan, aku tidak akan berhubungan dengan mereka, juga ingin memutuskan _link_ ku dengan diriku yang satu lagi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Duel Monster, karena itu merupakan _Passion_ku juga. Tapi Duel-disk itu adalah alat yang jadi kenangan kami dalam meraih segala kemenangan selama ini. Dalam Duel-disk itu, tidak hanya jiwaku yang ada di sana, tapi diriku yang satu lagi juga. Lagipula, aku tidak tau apa di tempat baruku nanti, duel-disk itu popular. Jika iya, aku akan beli yang baru, jika tidak, aku akan bermain dengan cara lama, yakni dengan papan _field_. Aku juga meninggalkan Deck-ku. Mungkin aku akan kembali menyusun Deck milikku seperti dulu lagi jika beruntung, tapi aku akan mencari kartu-kartu itu sendiri, dan meninggalkan yang lama.

Kereta akhirnya datang, dan pintunya terbuka di hadapanku. Aku mulai melangkah masuk dan saling bertatapan dengan Jii-chan yang masih di luar kereta, tentu saja, ia tidak akan pergi bersamaku.

"Sampai jumpa, Jii-chan."

"Sampai jumpa, cucuku."

Pintu kereta tertutup, aku masih memandangi dirinya dari kaca yang terdapat di pintu tersebut. Aku menuju tempat dudukku dan membuka jendelanya, kemudian kami saling melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan.

…

Kereta telah melaju selama kurang lebih dua jam, dan aku masih saja menyanggah kepalaku dengan tanganku sambil menempel di jendela, memandangi perjalananku meninggalkan kota Domino. Sendirian terasa membosankan dan perjalanan terasa semakin lama. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa, toh bulan-bulan terakhir, aku memang harus menjalani semuanya sendirian. Mataku mulai tertutup setengah akibat kebosanan. Aku sudah tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa lagi dan pikiranku sudah cukup rileks. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, di mana aku akan tinggal di kota baru ini? Apa aku punya sanak saudara? Jawabannya adalah tidak, aku tidak memiliki keluarga selain Jii-chan dan…hum….Diriku yang satu lagi. Tapi Jii-chan telah mencarikanku sebuah apartemen kecil bertingkat dua, dari foto-foto yang ditunjukkan, terlihat bahwa apartemen itu sangat sederhana, selayaknya sebuah asrama kecil. Bagian bawah terdapat beberapa kamar, tanpa ruang depan, jadi seperti rumah susun yang langsung menuju kamar-kamar dari arah lapangan, tidak ada ruang kantor atau sebagainya. Untuk mencapai lantai dua, terdapat sebuah tangga yang menuju sebuah beranda yang menunjukkan beberapa pintu kamar. Apartemen ini tidak memiliki banyak kamar, dan penghuninya juga tidak banyak. Aku yang memilih tempat ini karena kurasa cukup nyaman. Jauh dari jalan raya dan sementara aku tidak ingin dikelilingi banyak orang.

Memikirkan kehidupan baruku yang tenang membuatku tidak sadar bahwa kereta sudah memasuki stasiun. Aku cepat-cepat mengambil tasku dan berlari menuju keluar. Tepat sebelum pintu kereta tertutup, aku berhasil keluar dengan selamat.

Aku keluar dari stasiun dan memandangi kota tempat aku akan memulai hidup baru. Kota ini bukanlah kota besar seperti Domino. Tidak ada Amusement park, tidak ada gedung-gedung tinggi, tidak ada stadium yang luar biasa besar. yang ada hanyalah pertokoan-pertokoan yang tidak begitu besar. aku melangkahkan kaki untuk berjalan-jalan. Keluar dari stasiun, terdapat hamparan delta. Untuk melewatinya menuju kota, aku harus menyebrangi jembatan besar, tempat para pejalan kaki dan kendaraan-kendaraan banyak keluar masuk stasiun, atau aku harus memutar jalan di pinggiran delta, yang aku yakin akan memakan waktu jauh lebih lamadari pada menyebrangi jembatan tersebut.

Akupun mulai berjalan sambil mengamati sekitar, dan sesekali melirik alamat yang terdapat dalam kertas yang sedang kupegang. Aku melihat kanan-kiri untuk melihat papan petunjuk arah untuk mencari jalan di mana tempat apartemen yang akan kutinggali itu berada.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, aku sampai di apartemen baruku. Tempatnya sejuk karena di kelilingi banyak pohon dan terdapat lapangan luas di depan apartemen itu. Untuk mencapai apartemen ini, terdapat sebuah jalan aspal untuk mobil melaju, tapi letaknya sekitar 500 meter dari apartemen tersebut, sisanya kita harus berjalan kaki. Tentu saja mobil bisa sampai tepat di depan apartemen, namun harus berjalan di atas tanah dan rumput, bukan di atas aspal.

Aku memperhatikan apartemen baruku tersebut. Setelah puas, aku mulai mengetuk kamar di lantai satu bernomor 101, itu adalah kamar pemilik apartemen ini. Tidak lama setelah aku mengetuk, sebuah suara menjawab dari dalam, dan kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Hai, anda siapa ya?" kata seorang wanita yang sepertinya berumur akhir 20-an.

"uhm…saya Mutou Yugi. Penghuni baru yang akan menetap di sini." Jawabku sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, kau penghuni baru, tidak kusangka kau seimut ini! Di data tertulis bahwa kau berumur 17 tahun, aku benar?" tanyanya ramah.

Di bilang imut, tentu saja wajahku bersemu, apa aku memang masih terlihat seperti anak kecil? "ya, itu benar, nyonya-unm…"

"Sara, dan jangan panggil aku nyonya, itu membuatku merasa berumur lima puluhan!" katanya lagi.

"uhm baiklah Nyo- Sara-san! Lalu, apa ada peraturan di apartemen ini? Dan di kamar mana aku bisa tinggal?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya pemilik apartemen ini sangat ramah.

"oh ya, aku akan memanggil suamiku, dia yang akan mengurus tentang hal itu, silahkan masuk!" dengan itu, aku mengucapkan 'permisi' dan membuka sepatuku, lalu mengikuti Sara-san masuk ke dalam. Dalam kamar miliknya itu, terdapat sebuah ruang tamu yang dilengkapi dua sofa yang dirapatkan hingga membentuk siku-siku, dan terdapat sebuah meja di depannya. Di hadapan meja, terdapat sebuah layar TV LCD. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, terdapat sebuah meja makan untuk empat orang dan sebuah dapur kecil. Di dinding terdapat foro keluarga dan foto seorang pemuda yang sedang berpose sambil memegang kartu duel monster! Melihat ini aku jadi tersenyum. Kembali ke ruangan, di sana terdapat tiga pintu lainnya. Menurut penjelasan Sara-san, ruang pertama adalah tempat kerja suaminya, dan ruang kedua adalah kamar mereka. Sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah kamar mandi.

Setelah duduk dan di suguhi segelas jus jeruk, tidak lama kemudian seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut coklat sebahu, yang diikat ke belakang, datang.

"Selamat datang di Bridge City, Yugi-kun. Bagaimana perjalananmu?" katanya sambil tersenyum. Rasa senang melandaku begitu tau sepasang suami istri pemilik apartemen ini begitu ramah, paling tidak aku bisa mengandalkan mereka.

"perjalananku baik-baik saja. Dan kota ini begitu indah." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"aku belum memperkenalkan diri, kau bisa memanggilku Zero. Dan sekarang aku akan menjelaskan tentang apartemen ini. Apartemen ini memiliki 30 kamar saja, masing-masing 15 kamar tiap lantai. Lantai satu disewakan bagi orang yang tidak tinggal sendiri atau sudah berkeluarga. Kamarnya tepat seperti kamar kami, hanya saja untuk ruang seperti ruang kerjaku, mereka bebas merubahnya untuk jadi apa saja, termaksud menjadi kamar." Aku mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"lantai dua adalah lantai di mana kau akan tinggal, kau bisa melihat sendiri kamarnya nanti. Tidak ada perarturan yang spesifik di sini karena apartemen ini cukup bebas. jadi Yugi-kun, mari kuantar kau ke kamarmu" Terangnya, lalu iapun berdiri dan menuju pintu dengan aku yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di lantai dua, aku bisa menikmati pemandangan yang cukup menyegarkan dari beranda, tidak jauh dari apartemen ini, terdapat sebuah pagar pendek yang menjaga agar kami tidak jatuh. Tidak jatuh dari apa? Di sana terdapat sebuah tebing yang tidak begitu tinggi dan di bawahnya adalah laut yang terhubung dengan delta yang kulihat tadi.

"ini dia kamarmu, Yugi-kun, semoga kau bisa berteman dengan penghuni lainnya. Memang beberapa ada yang bermasalah tapi kebanyakan dari mereka adalah penghuni yang baik." Kata Zero-san sambil menunjuk kamarku, yaitu kamar nomor 206 dan menunjuk kamar-kamar lainnya.

"terima kasih Zero-san,"

"kalau kau butuh sesuatu, silahkan tanya pada istriku atau aku, kami menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah."

Setelah itu, ia meninggalkan aku dan aku mulai membuka kunci kamarku. Aku memasuki kamarku dan memperhatikan tempat itu. Kamar ini sedikit berbeda dari kamar milik Sara-san dan Zero-san, saat memasuki kamar, terdapat sepetak tempat untuk rak sepatu, lalu dengan beda tinggi sedikit, di situlah mulai kamar. kamar ini memiliki satu kamar mandi, dan satu ruang utama. Di ruang utama terdapat sebuah tempat tidur yang merapat di dinding, dan di dinding tersebut terdapat sebuah jendela dengan tirai warna biru. Di samping tempat tidur terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi untuk belajar dan di sampingnya terdapat sebuah rak pendek yang tingginya hanya beberapa inchi lebih tinggi dari meja belajar. Di samping rak tersebut terdapat sebuah lemari yang terdiri dari laci-laci panjang, yang besarnya sama dari rak tersebut, aku berasumsi bahwa itu adalah lemari untuk menyimpan pakaian dan barang berhargaku.

Lalu di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja pendek, meja tersebut bisa berfungsi sebagai meja makan, dan tidak ada tempat duduknya, tidak masalah karena duduk di lantai tidak akan membuat kami kedinginan, sebab lantainya beralaskan sebuah _tatami_. Di seberang kasur, lemari, dan sebagainya, terdapat sebuah kompor dan lemari es kecil, juga meja counter dan tempat untuk mencuci piring, di sebelahnya terdapat pintu untuk menuju kamar mandi. Tepat di antara ujung kasur dan kompor terdapat sebuah pintu lagi, menuju beranda pribadi.

Kamar ini cukup nyaman dan aku merasa sangat puas. Aku segera membereskan bajuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari. Aku juga telah membeli ponsel baru, namun tidak memberikan nomorku pada Jii-chan, aku tidak ingin terlacak, jadi aku bilang pada Jii-chan bahwa akulah yang akan meneleponnya dan berharap bukan diriku yang satu lagi yang mengangkat teleponku.

Aku meneepon Jii-chan dan menunggu telepon di angkat.

"Mutou di sini." Itu suara Jii-chan!"

"Jii-chan! Ini aku!"

"Yugi! Kau sudah sampai? Bagaimana di sana?"

"aku cukup puas, Jii-chan, tapi…jangan sebut namaku kencang-kencang…."

"hohoho…aku tau, tapi jam segini Yami sedang pergi ke sekolah/"

"begitu," '_jadi dia tidak menyadari kepergianku?'_ batinku berkata."Baiklah, Jii-chan, aku ingin beres-beres, dan mengurusi administrasi di sekolah baruku. _Jaa ne!_"

Setelah aku menutup telepon, aku berusaha mengabaikan perasaan sakit di hatiku.

Setelah selesai merapikan barang-barangku yang tidak banyak itu, aku memutuskan untuk sedikit berbelanja dan jalan-jalan. Aku harus mengenal kota dan sekaligus harus mengisi persediaan makanan untuk apartemenku. Tapi begitu aku melangkahkan kaki keluar….

"Awas! Awas! AWAS!" _BLAM _ seseorang menubrukku tepat sesaat aku keluar dari kamarku. Kami berdua sama-sama terjatuh dan mengaduh.

"adudududuh….hey! maaf, bro. aku tidak melihatmu dan sedang berlari ke kamarku!" orang yang menabrakku meminta maaf dan bangun. Aku masih memegangi kepalaku tapi menjawab uluran tangannya yang membantuku untuk bangun.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Tapi apa kau sedang terburu-buru?" kataku menjawab.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sedang lari dari orang yang ngotot mengajakku pergi ke danau! Yang aku tau akan terjadi hal-hal aneh! Man! Tidak bisakah ia meninggalkan aku selama lima menit?"

"hahaha….jadi kau sudah lolos?"

"sepertinya iya, karena dia jarang bisa mengejarku sampai sini."

"oh begitu,"

"ngomong-ngomong! Kau penghuni baru?"

"ya, perkenalkan, aku Mutou Yugi."

"Sweet! Aku Jaden Yuki. Duelist yang akan menjadi King of Game berikutnya!" katanya semangat. _Jleb_. King of Game…

"Tunggu….." tiba-tiba ia seperti baru tersadar dari sesuatu.

"Kau! Mutou Yugi! The King of Game'kan? Hey! Aku fansmu! Ayo duel!" aku hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria karena tiba-tiba ia mengajakku berduel.

"Maaf Jaden-san, aku….bukanlah King of Game yang kau cari. Dan aku tidak bisa berduel saat ini." Jaden-san terperangah dan terdiam sambil menatapku.

"Apa?"

"ya, mungkin kau tidak akan percaya tapi…." Aku mulai menjelaskan seluruh peristiwa. Mengenai kejayaan diriku yang satu lagi dan jati dirinya yang seorang Pharaoh, semua duelist juga sudah tau. Yang belum mereka ketahui adalah, tentang kembalinya diriku yang satu lagi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi aku merasa bisa mempercayai Jaden-san. Selama aku bercerita wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ia tidak percaya.

"Jadi….kau ditinggalkan oleh teman-temanmu karena Pharaoh mendapat tubuhnya sendiri!? _That's not friendship, man!"_ katanya. Aku hanya menunduk dan merasa itu benar. Aku memang sudah kehilangan teman-temanku. Hatiku terasa tertusuk beribu-ribu pisau mengingat hal itu.

Aku merasa sepasang mata menatapku, dan begitu aku mengangkat kepala, Jaden-san tersenyum.

"Lupakan saja mereka! Mulailah hidup baru di sini! Dan hey, ayo keliling Bridge City, kau bilang tadi kau meninggalkan semua deckmu? Ayo beli kartu-kartu baru!"

Mendengar ajakannya, aku tersenyum. Mungkin aku bisa berteman dengan Jaden-san. Sudah lama aku tidak ngobrol seperti ini dengan anak sebayaku. Yah, meski dirinya lebih muda. Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan kembali senyumku. Aku mengiyakan dan kamipun berjalan menuju kota. Tapi tidak jarang aku melihat Jaden-san melihat kanan kiri seperti khawatir akan sesuatu.

"oh ya, tadi kau bilang sedang di kejar? Di kejar siapa? Tentunya bukan penagih hutang kan?" tanyaku sambil sedikit berhumor

"oh, shush! Aku tidak berhutang! Gadis ini bernama Blair. Waktu aku masih di Duelist academy, dia datang karena jatuh cinta pada Zane. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang dia malah mengejar aku. Aku merasa sedikit seram. Apalagi dia sering menemukanku di mana-mana." Katanya sambil menunjukkan muka merinding dan memegang kedua bahunya sendiri. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu.

Kami menuju sebuah pertokoan, pertama aku membeli beberapa minuman kaleng dan bahan makanan untuk kusimpan di lemari pendingin. Kemudian Jaden-san mengajakku masuk ke sebuah toko, yang ternyata adalah sebuah toko kartu. Aku membeli beberapa bungkus kartu, karena aku sama sekali tidak memiliki deck saat ini, tentunya aku butuh banyak kartu untuk menyusun yang baru.

Di kota ini tidak begitu banyak yang bermain Duel Monster, tapi ada beberapa duelist yang tersebar di sini, contohnya seperti Jaden-san dan gadis Blair tersebut. Beberapa anak kecil juga memainkannya, namun mereka tidak menggunakan Duel-disk dan masih menggunakan papan field, jadi aku membeli sebuah field.

Setelah pulang ke apartemen, Jaden-san membantukku menyusun sebuah Deck, dan bahkan memberiku beberapa kartu miliknya. Tanpa terasa, waktu sudah malam, dan Jaden-san pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Aku tersenyum sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Hari yang tidak buruk.

Mungkin. **New Life isn't so bad….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc…

Chapter 2 selesai, makasih buat yang udah mereview atau yang sudah membaca meski tidak meriview. Bahkan satu review memberikan semangat buat saya meneruskan sebuah cerita. Jadi mohon reviewnya ^^

Maaf kalau ada beberapa typo atau kalimat yang sulit dimengerti. Saya masih belajar lagi untuk menulis. Hope you enjoy the story!

Review replier:

_**To Gia-XY:**_

Makasih untuk reviewnya :D saya sebenarnya ga mau bashing character x_x tapi demi memenuhi cerita terpaksa saya buat. Semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan, dan semoga tetap berkenan untuk dibaca ^^

_**To Blue Clouds:**_

Makasih reviewnya~ Yugi tentunya dapat teman baru, contohnya Jaden Yuki (hahaha, nambahin dari Yu Gi Oh series lain) tapi tentang Yami dkk, itu masih rahasia ;) silahkan menunggu dan semoga tidak bosan dengan cerita saya ^^

_**To the reader who didn't review (kalau ada):**_

Makasih udah mau mampir-mampir baca ^^ saya berharap review kalau berkenan


	3. Gone without realize

Disclaimer; Yu Gi Oh! Adalah milik Kazuki Takahasi

No Pairing. Only about friendship. Cerita ini terjadi setelah upacara yang mengirim Atem ke alam bazrah di lakukan, tapi di cerita ini, Atem bukan kembali ke alam bazrah melainkan mendapat tubuh sendiri. Saya menggunakan sediki OC untuk mendukung cerita, maaf kalau tidak berkenan. ada juga beberapa character dari Yugioh GX. Tapi karena tokoh utama di sini adalah Yugi, saya tidak menjadikan ini crossover. Oh ya satu lagi, kelupaan, saat pharaoh kembali kea lam bazrah, Millenium item lenyap, tapi di sini hal itu tidak terjadi~ Maaf kalau boring ^^;

_**Schism**_

**Chapter III. Gone without realize**

Yami P.O.V

Belakangan ini, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam hidupku. Tentu saja, kehidupanku menyenangkan. Tiap hari Anzu mengajakku berkeliling kota sepulang sekolah, dan Jounouchi dengan semangat terus belajar dariku dan mengajakku berduel. Aku juga senang melihat Honda sekarang bersama-sama orang yang dari dulu ia sukai

Tapi dalam lingkaran ini, sesuatu menghilang. Aibou. Ia tidak lagi terlihat bermain bersama kami. Terakhir aku melihatnya adalah saat ia mengajak Jounouchi berduel, tapi Jounouchi sedang menyusun deck bersamaku. Aku diam saja karena kami memang sedang menyusun deck untuk turnamen berikutnya, sepertinya Aibou belum mendengar tentang turnamen mendatang, kabar itu memang baru terdengar beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Beberapa hari ini aku juga sibuk memikirkan tugas sekolah dan mengajari Jounouchi yang terus-terusan minta saran agar decknya menjadi kuat, ia tidak pernah puas. Karena itulah, belakangan ini aku pulang malam. Aku jarang berpapasan dengan Aibou. Ia sering berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah. Tapi hari ini terasa lain. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat dirinya bahkan sampai aku pulang ke rumah, padahal hari ini aku pulang cukup cepat. Mungkin ia sedang pergi _hang out _bersama temannya? Tapi bukankah teman dekat Aibou adalah Jounouchi, Anzu, dan Honda? Aku melihat mereka bertiga tanpa aibou. Mungkin aibou punya teman baru? Tapi siapa?

Aku menunggunya di ruang makan karena memang sudah lama kami tidak berinteraksi. Tapi semakin malam, ia tidak muncul juga. Jii-chan juga tidak berkata apa-apa selama kami makan malam, dan aku berasumsi mungkin ia menginap di tempat lain. Aku pun mengucapkan selamat tidur dan menuju kamarku yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Aibou. Tapi berapa lama pun aku berbaring, aku tidak bisa terlelap. Ada sesuatu dalam diriku menghilang, pecah, terputus, ntahlah aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Sampai pagi, aku hanya bisa tertidur selama beberapa menit. Sesuatu benar-benar salah. Aku memang merasakan sesuatu tidak benar belakangan ini, tapi kemarin aku merasa sesuatu benar-benar hilang.

Aku turun ke bawah untuk sarapan setelah membereskan kamarku dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku masih belum merasakan kehadiran Aibou. Aku menuju dapur dan duduk di meja makan sambil menyaksikan Jii-chan yang sedang menyeduhkan sebuah kopi.

"Jii-chan, Yugi ke mana?" tanyaku, tapi sepertinya Jii-chan tidak mendengar, dan berbicara hal lain.

"Yami, untuk sementara aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk bertemu teman lamaku di sana, sekalian mencari stock baru untuk toko kita. Aku akan pergi siang ini, dan aku sudah meninggalkan uang untuk biaya sehari-hari di lemari, kau bisa mengambilnya jika perlu. Kau tidak keberatan'kan?" tanyanya sambil menyuguhkan segelas kopi dan sepotong roti di hadapanku.

"tidak masalah, Jii-chan. Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"sekitar satu minggu atau mungkin lebih. Sementara kita tutup saja Game Shop sampai aku kembali." Katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu mulai menyesap kopi panas miliknya.

"Jii-chan, Yu-" belum sempat aku bertanya, tiba-tiba Jii-chan berbicara.

"sudah hampir waktunya masuk, Yami. Kalau kau tidak berangkat, kau akan telat." Katanya. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Ada hal yang aneh di sini. Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau Jii-chan memang mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap aku mulai bertanya tentang Aibou. Tapi tanpa mempertanyakannya, aku pergi ke sekolah sambil mengucapkan, "aku pergi" pada Jii-chan. Bagaimanapun, Aibou pasti pulang hari ini dan aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

**.**

Hari sudah 3 hari berlalu semenjak Jii-chan berangkat ke Amerika. Dan Dugaanku salah, aku belum satu kalipun melihat Aibou pulang, atau bahkan ketika aku pergi berkeliling kota bersama Anzu dan Jounichi. Ia bahkan tidak masuk sekolah. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya. Bahkan saat aku menanyakan hal ini pada Anzu, ia berkata ia juga tidak pernah melihat batang hidung Aibou semenjak ia menolak untuk pergi bermain bersamanya. Ia merasa bersalah dan berbalik bertanya padaku apa dia terlalu kasar dan bahwa ia sangat menyesal karena berbicara tanpa berfikir. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa di sana. Kemudian aku bertanya pada Jounouchi, ia juga tidak melihat Aibou semenjak terakhir kali Aibou mengajaknya ke Amusement park dan sebagai orang yang _easy going_, Jounouchi berkata mungkin ia pergi keluar kota, tapi aku meragukan hal itu, Aibou tidak berkata apa-apa padaku. Bukan berarti selama ini kami tidak bicara, tapi kurasa, selama bulan terakhir, pembicaraan kami hanyalah pembicaraan yang tergolong sangat singkat. Terakhir aku bertanya pada Honda, ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Aibou menghilang.

Apa yang terjadi Aibou? Kenapa sekarang aku tidak bisa menemukanmu di manapun? Bahkan aku merasa _mind-link_ kita sudah terputus seluruhnya. Aku tidak bisa bertanya pada Jii-chan karena Jii-chan sudah pergi ke Amerika, padahal mungkin Jii-chan tau ke mana Aibou pergi. Meski Jii-chan tidak berkata apapun dan tidak menunjukkan kecemasan dengan tidak pulangnya Aibou malam itu, tapi saat Jii-chan pergi, aku melihat sekilas sorot kesedihan dan kesepian di matanya. Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. Aku harap, aibou secepatnya menampakkan diri.

**.**

Sekarang sudah satu minggu Aibou menghilang. Jii-chan tidak akan pulang cepat, ia sudah mengirimiku surat dari Amerika yang mengabarkan bahwa ia mendapat ajakan untuk pergi melakukan penggalian ke Mesir. Aku semakin tidak punya petunjuk dan merasa putus asa. Tidak mungkin Aibou di culik, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda penculikan dan aku tidak mau memikirkan bahwa ia mendapat kecelakaan karena tidak ada berita tentang itu belakangan ini.

Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, dan Serenity sering mampir untuk melihat keadaan dan memastikan apakan Aibou sudah kembali atau belum. Semakin hari wajah mereka semakin sendu. Sesuatu mengatakan bahwa mereka menyalahkan diri dengan hilangnya Aibou, yang aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Lalu kami memutuskan untuk mencari petunjuk di sekitar rumah, mungkin ada petunjuk tentang menghilangnya Aibou.

Kami langsung menuju kamarnya. Dan saat aku melihat ke atas meja belajarnya, di sana tergeletak Deck dan Duel-disk milik Aibou. Aku merasa heran karena biasanya aibou selalu membawanya. Lalu mataku tertuju pada sebuah kotak emas yang berukiran sebuah mata, yang menunjukkan bahwa itu dulunya adalah tempat kepingan Puzzle dari Millenium Puzzle yang belum tersusun. Sesuatu dalam hatiku mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah kotak kosong, dan aku mulai mengambilnya perlahan serta membuka kotak tersebut. Hatiku mencelus sesaat setelah melihat isinya.

Kepingan-kepingan Puzzle yang telah Aibou susun selama delapan tahun, yang kemudian ia susun lagi saat Ayah Otogi menghancurkannya demi bertemu denganku di tengah bara api. Kenapa sekarang Puzzle yang utuh itu kembali menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang sama sekali tidak terhubung antara satu keping dengan kepingannya yang lain? Apa Aibou yang melakukan hal ini? Kenapa? Lalu tiba-tiba suara Honda menyadarkanku dari pikiranku yang sudah hanyut itu.

"Lihat, sebuah kertas." Katanya sambil menunjuk kertas di pinggir meja.

"Ya, Honda, Lucu sekali. Tentu saja itu kertas! Kita mencari Yugi buka Kertas!" omel Jounouchi.

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh! Maksudku! Mungkin itu petunjuk! Masa di kamar serapi ini, ada satu kertas yang tergeletak di situ tanpa sebab!?" balas Honda kesal. Mengetahui bahwa tidak seorangpun dari mereka akan cepat bergerak untuk memastikan kertas tersebut, tanpa bicara, Anzu mengangkatnya dan mulai membacakan isinya.

"_Untuk diriku yang satu lagi dan teman-temanku,_

_Jika kalian sudah membaca ini, berarti aku tidak kembali dan tidak akan pernah kembali._

_Terima kasih, waktu yang kita habiskan bersama sangatlah menyenangkan, aku akan menjadikan kenangan itu sebagai harta karun. Namun selayaknya harta karun, aku akan menguburnya dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, sehingga harta tersebut tidak akan terbuka dan tidak akan ditemukan._

_Kenangan yang kita lalui sangat indah, dan terlalu indah sehingga dapat menghancurkan hatiku hanya dengan sebuah kesendirian dan perasaan sepi._

_Sebuah persahabatan yang tidak goyah memang akan sirna beriringan dengan berjalannya waktu._

_Seseorang akan digantikan dengan orang lain, selayaknya hukum rimba._

_Aku bisa terima itu, dan maafkan aku jika aku selama ini memang bukan teman terbaik untuk kalian, yang hanya dapat memberikan masalah buat kalian._

_Aku harap kalian merasa lega dan bahagia dengan perginya diriku. Aku akan melupakan kalian dan kuharap kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama._

_Aku janji tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapan kalian. Dan karena itu, selamat tinggal._

_Maafkan aku dan terima kasih atas harta karun yang telah kalian berikan._

_Mutou Yugi_."

Sesaat setelah membaca hal itu, Anzu mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Apa yang kupikirkan sampai aku melukai hati Yugi? Dia teman yang tulus dan hanya ingin bersama-sama kita? Dan yang kulakukan adalah menjauh dan berkata hal yang menyakiti hatinya dengan begitu mudahnya setelah dulu aku banyak bicara mengenai persahabatan yang kuat." Anzu mulai menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terduduk. Shizuka hanya bisa menepuk pundak Anzu sementara Honda dan Jounouchi hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa terperangah melihat situasi di depan mataku, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menyadari.

Kamilah yang pertama kali menghilang dari kehidupan Aibou tanpa memedulikan perasaannya. Saat _link_ kami terputus, aku tidak menyadarinya karena aku dikelilingi semua yang kuanggap berharga. _Yang ia anggap berharga_. Tanpa memikirkan perasaannya, aku hidup dengan mengambil semua miliknya. Tanpa di sadari kami telah melenyapkan cahaya dan kepercayaan dalam diri hikariku yang dulunya menghangatkan kami semua. Tidak heran, sekarang kami merasa angin dingin menerpa hidup kami.

Sekarang keheningan melanda kami, yang ada hanyalah suara isakan pelan dari Anzu, dan kami duduk melingkar di kamar Aibou.

"Aku…..Aku akan menemukan Yugi dan minta maaf!" Kata Jounouchi. Honda mengangguk setuju

"Tapi bagaimana?" sambung Shizuka.

"Ya, Jii-chan mungkin tau sesuatu, tidak mungkin Aibou meninggalkan Jii-chan tanpa sepatah katapun. Tapi Jii-chan sedang pergi ke penggalian." Jawabku.

"apa kita masih pantas? Bahkan hanya untuk hadir lagi di hidup Yugi?" kata Anzu pelan, semua terdiam karena itu. Hal itu memang benar, kami telah menyakiti hatinya, dan mungkin dirinya sudah hancur jauh dari yang kami bayangkan.

"Aku memang tidak pantas untuk jadi temannya lagi, tapi aku ingin sekali minta maaf." Kata Honda.

Mungkin akan memakan waktu, tapi kami sepakat, sambil menunggu kembalinya Jii-chan ke sini, kami akan mencari tau segala kemungkinan di mana Aibou berada. Dan kami sepakat akan mencarinya saat liburan yang sebentar lagi tiba ini. Setelah itu, semua kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk menenangkan diri. Aku tau semua merasa kehilangan Aibou meski semua itu sudah terlambat. Tapi akupun bertekad, bahwa aku akan menemukan diriku yang satu lagi. Karena ada dialah aku bisa ada di sini sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maafkan saya ^^; saya memang ga pandai merangkai kata-kata, jadinya surat Yugi terkesan gimanaaaaaaa gitu. Para characternya ga lebay kan? Tapi semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya. Please review : ) meski hanya satu review, itu sangat berharga bagi saya.

Review replier:

_**To Gia-XY:**_

Makasih lagi untuk reviewnya. Haha, sebenernya Atem ga jahat, Cuma ga sadar. Yah mungkin bisa d bilang jahat juga. Semuanya juga menyesal kok sebenernya. Tapi udah telat nyesalnya…. ga semua d kota baru itu dari GX hehehe, mungkin akan nambah sedikit OC. (sebenarnya saya ga gitu suka memasukan OC dalam fanfict, tapi kebutuhan cerita). Smoga chapter ini memuaskan ^^

_**To the reader who didn't review (kalau ada):**_

Makasih udah mau mampir-mampir baca ^^ saya berharap review kalau berkenan


	4. Friend from the past

Disclaimer; Yu Gi Oh! Adalah milik Kazuki Takahasi

No Pairing. Only about friendship. Cerita ini terjadi setelah upacara yang mengirim Atem ke alam bazrah di lakukan, tapi di cerita ini, Atem bukan kembali ke alam bazrah melainkan mendapat tubuh sendiri. Saya menggunakan sediki OC untuk mendukung cerita, maaf kalau tidak berkenan. ada juga beberapa character dari Yugioh GX. Tapi karena tokoh utama di sini adalah Yugi, saya tidak menjadikan ini crossover. Character dari Gx saya ambil versi inggrisnya, sedangkan Yu Gi Oh DM saya ambil versi jepangnya.

Omong-omong, kalian pasti bingung, karena bagi yang pernah nonton GX, saat Jaden pergi meninggalkan asrama, usianya sudah 17 atau di atasnya, dan di cerita ini Yugi masih 17 tahun (aslinya mereka cukup jauh umurnya –menurut saya-) tapi tolong jangan permasalahkan itu hehehe~ di sini Jaden dan anak seumurannya, katakan saja berumur 15 atau 16.

_**Schism**_

**Chapter IV. Friend from the past**

Yugi P.O.V

Hari-hari di sini terasa menyenangkan hingga tidak terasa bahwa sudah dua bulan aku meninggalkan kota Domino. Tapi hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan, bahwa aku tetap mengintip ke dalam peti harta karunku kan? Bayang-bayang masa lalu tidak meninggalkan aku dan pikiranku mengkhianati aku. Jaden-san beberapa kali menangkap basah saat aku sedang melamun. Katanya, aku pasti sedang memikirkan teman-teman lamaku karena ekspresiku seperti anak kecil yang permennya di ambil. Aku hanya tersenyum dengan tebakkannya itu, tidak sanggup untuk menyangkal. Itu benar bahwa aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan masa lampauku, tapi, hati manusia memang sulit ditebak, bahkan sebagai pemiliknya aku merasa telah dikhianati. Karena sekeras apapun usahaku, saat aku sedang termenung, kenangan masa lalu kembali ke dalam otakku.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yugi-san, waktu itu kau bilang, kau bukanlah _King of Games_, ya kan?" pertanyaan Jaden-san membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ya," jawabku singkat.

"Tapi menurutku, bukankah kau yang harusnya dinobatkan menjadi raja game? Kau kan sudah mengalahkannya."

Itu benar, tapi aku tidak merasa pantas mendapat gelar itu. Berbagai macam pertarungan kami hadapi, dan semua itu bisa terselesaikan berkat sang pharaoh. Lagipula, kemenanganku yang hanya sekali waktu itu, aku tidak bisa menganggap hanya dengan sekali mengalahkannya, aku bisa mendapat gelar itu. Aku terus mencoba melupakan masa lalu tapi itu membuatku gelisah, tanpa sadar aku terus menusukki pancake yang ada di hadapanku dengan sadis. Kami memang sedang sarapan di toko Pancake di kota.

"hm…Yugi-san, Pancake itu innocent, berhenti menyakitinya.." kata Jaden-san.

"hahaha.." aku tertawa kecil mendengar candaan Jaden-san lalu meringis melihat apa yang telah kuperbuat pada pancake yang tidak berdosa itu. Garpu milikku telah menusuk-nusuknya dan merobek kulit indahnya. Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Ini hanya pancake…..

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan kami, kami setuju untuk pergi ke acara turnamen Duel Monster anak-anak, yang diperuntukkan untuk anak di bawah usai dua belas tahun saja. Kami tidak ada kerjaan dan hanya iseng untuk melihat-lihat di sana. Letak tempat itu adalah di pusat kota. Karena mereka belum memiliki Duel-Disk, banyak sekali papan field di sana, serta anak-anak yang sedang berduel. Pemandangan itu lagi-lagi menghanyutkanku pada kenangan indah masa lalu, saat di mana aku masih mengajari Jounouchi-kun berduel untuk pertama kalinya.

Suasana di sini sangat nyaman. Karena arena berduel ada di luar bangunan, angin sejuk yang tidak cukup kencang untuk menerbangkan kartu-kartu tersebut menjadi sentuhan lembut yang menenangkan hati. Anak-anak berduel dengan senang hati dan bersemangat.

Beberapa anak bermain _tag duel._ Yaitu berduel berkelompok. Kenangan tentang Diriku yang satu lagi berduel bersama Kaiba-kun mulai merasuki pikiranku. Saat di mana kedua rival menggabungkan kekuatan dan berhasil mengalahkan musuh mereka. Memang, sedalam apapun aku mengubur harta karunku, aku tetap tau di mana harta itu berada, dan secara tidak sadar sering mengintip dan memastikan keadaan di dalamnya.

"Yugi…..kun?" aku kenal suara ini, dan aku sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang kukenal di Domino City ternyata ada di sini.

"Ryou-kun!" aku tidak tau harus senang atau kabur. Tapi memang perasaan senang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Ryou-kun pindah sekolah beberapa hari setelah diriku ya- sang pharaoh mendapat tubuhnya sendiri. Aku berharap, Ryou-kun masih menganggapku teman.

"Lama tidak bertemu. apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yugi-kun?"

"Aku….pindah ke sini Ryou-kun"

"eh? Lalu…mana Yami-san?"

Aku terdiam. Tidak bisa menjawab hal itu. Aku tidak ingin seperti anak kecil yang mengadu ke semua orang tentang masalahku. Mengetahui hal ini, Ryou-kun tidak bicara apa-apa lagi dan mengajak aku dan Jaden-san untuk minum teh. Kami memasuki sebuah kafe dekat situ dan memesan minuman. Jaden-san memperkenalkan diri dan begitu pula Ryou-kun. Ryou-kun banyak membicarakan tentang hari-harinya dan ia ingin menunjukkan seseorang padaku. Betapa terkejutnya aku, saat seseorang yang Ryou-kun maksud muncul di belakangnya.

"Yo, Mutou Yugi."

"Yami….Bakura?" aku terbelalak, tidak menyangka bahwa penghuni Millenium Ring kini mendapat tubuhnya sendiri. Dan bagaimana mungkin Ryou-kun tetap diam tenang di samping orang yang dulunya ingin menghancurkan kami? Apa Ryou-kun dipengaruhi oleh kuasa jahat Millenium Ring tersebut? Parasku mungkin sangat memperlihatkan apa yang ada di kepalaku sehingga Ryou-kun mulai menjawab segala pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku tanpa harus kusuarakan.

"Begini, Yugi-kun, Saat Pharaoh mendapatkan tubuhnya sendiri, sang penjaga Alam Bazrah menyampaikan pesan pada diriku, maksudku, padanya (Yami Bakura), bahwa akan memberikan tubuh yang sama seperti Pharaoh jika ia bisa memenuhi syarat."

"Syarat?" tanpa sadar aku bertanya. Ryou-kun tersenyum.

"Ya, Syarat. Bahwa di kehidupan ini ia akan menempuh jalan yang benar. Tentu saja di jaman sekarang, ia takkan bisa mencuri apapun dari kuburan." Sambil berkata itu Ryou-kun tertawa sementara Yami Bakura yang ada di sebelahnya hanya ber "cih" ria. Lalu Ryou-kun melanjutkan ceritanya, "dan tidak boleh ada rencana jahat menggunakan kartu-kartu duel monster untuk menguasai kegelapan atau sebagainya, jika itu terjadi, hak hidupnya dicabut."

Aku hanya ber-oh ria sementara aku melihat Jaden-san seperti tertinggal dari pembicaraan dan kurang mengerti.

"Hm…lalu apa kau punya nama yang bisa kami panggil sekarang?" Tanyaku, karena tidak mungkin aku memanggilnya dengan nama yang sama dengan Ryou-kun.

"Bakura. Kau bisa memanggilku Bakura. Kurasa Ryou takkan keberatan aku menggunakan nama itu, toh kalian memanggilnya Ryou, bukan Bakura." Bakura menjawab dan Ryou mengangguk tanda menyetujui. Memang terdengar cukup aneh tapi kami menyetujuinya. Kami melanjutkan obrolan kami. Jaden-san juga ikut bercerita tentang _Duel Academy_ dan sejujurnya aku cukup tertarik untuk melihat sekolah tersebut. Dari cerita Bakura-kun, ternyata aku mengetahui kalau aku bersekolah yang sama dengan Bakura-kun dan Ryou-kun sekarang, hanya saja kami berbeda kelas sehingga aku tidak pernah berpapasan dengan mereka.

"ngomong-ngomong, Yugi-kun. Maukah kau menceritakan kenapa kau pindah kemari?" kata Ryou-kun memulai topic yang sebenarnya kuhindari. Tapi bagaimanapun, kami adalah teman. Seandainya Ryou-kun masih di kota Domino, mungkin aku akan bertahan. Ah…lagi-lagi aku mulai menyalahkan orang? Jahat sekali pikiranku. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar, aku mulai menceritakan kejadian sesuatu sudut pandangku. Ryou-kun sedikit terkejut mendengar ceritaku bahkan Bakura-kun tanpa di duga tidak tertawa mengejekku sama sekali. Aku sering kali berhenti bercerita selama beberapa detik untuk menahan air mataku yang nyaris keluar. Aku memang lemah dan cengeng. Mungkin inilah sebabnya, mereka memilih sang pharaoh yang jauh lebih kuat dan tegar disbanding diriku.

Ryou-kun menepuk punggungku dan berkata bahwa tinggal di sini, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku menangguk sambil tersenyum. Ternyata aku tidak perlu mengubur semua hartaku, aku masih bisa menyisakannya sedikit untuk menjadi bekal hidupku. Aku bersyukur pindah ke sini dan bertemu Jaden-san dan Ryou-kun juga Bakura-kun karena dengan ini, hari-hariku takkan segelap sebelumnya.

Saat kami melanjutkan percakapan dan mulai bercanda tawa, pintu kafe terbuka dan semua pandangan mengarah ke arah pintu tersebut. Pegasus! Kenapa ia ada di sini? Ia masuk lalu melihat kanan-kiri untuk mencari sesuatu dan akhirnya tatapan matanya jatuh padaku.

"Yugi-boy! Ternyata benar itu kau!" katanya sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"P-Pegasus-san kenapa ada di sini!?" tanyaku panik. Aku memang senang bertemu Ryou-kun, tapi kenapa orang-orang dari masa laluku perlahan muncul satu per satu!?

"oh tenanglah, boy. Aku menyelenggarakan turnamen untuk anak-anak itu. Dan tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat dirimu, Yugi-boy, fufufufufu." Aku hanya tertawa sambil sedikit ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar tawanya itu.

"jadi begini, Yugi-boy. Apa kau tertarik untuk menulis sebuah buku? Buku panduan!"

"Buku panduan?"

"Ya, yugi-boy, buku panduan cara berduel yang baik! Aku yakin akan banyak yang membeli karena caramu bertarung yang sangat baik itu!"

"anu….Pegasus-san….saat ini…aku sedang tidak ingin keberadaanku diketahui." Pegasus terlihat sedikit syok, dan sepertinya menyadari bahwa orang di sekelilingku bukanlah teman yang biasa ia lihat sedang bersamaku. Tapi tanpa mempertanyakannya dan dengan segala pengertian ia mulai menawariku sebuah _Deal._

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah _penname_?" usulnya.

"eh?"

"ya, jadi identitasmu tidak di ketahui! Aku sudah mendengar kabar bahwa Pharaoh mendapat tubuh sendiri, tapi sepertinya ia takkan betah untuk menulis buku, fufufuu, jadi aku mencarimu, Yugi-boy." Katanya. Usulnya tidak buruk. Aku memang butuh uang karena tidak ingin merepotkan Jii-chan terlalu lama. Akupun menyetujui usul Pegasus-san dan ia berjanji takkan membeberkan kabar bahwa aku berada di sini.

Aku sangat senang, dengan begini aku bisa berbagi ilmu pada para Duelist yang membutuhkan aku. Setelah Pegasus-san pergi, Aku, jaden-san, Ryou-kun, dan Bakura-kun mulai beranjak dan segera pergi ke apartemenku. Tapi saat kami sedang berjalan, tak disangka aku bertemu dengan Malik! Oh Tuhan, apakah ini pertanda bahwa aku akan segera membuka peti harta yang sudah kukubur dan berpapasan dengan masa laluku lagi? Tapi di atas kepanikan itu, aku merasa senang juga bertemu Malik. Malik bilang dia sedang berkunjung untuk menemui Bakura dan memastikan dirinya tidak berusaha membuka pintu kegelapan lagi. Mengesampingkan semua kecemasanku, aku mengajak Malik ikut ke apartemenku, saat ia mempertanyakan keberadaanku di sini, dengan pengertian Ryou-kun menggantikan aku untuk menjelaskan peristiwa menyakitkan tersebut, dan sama seperti yang lain, ekspresi Malik terlihat terkejut dan tidak percaya. Aku jadi takut, apa ceritaku berlebihan? Aku tidak ingin menjelek-jelekkan sang Pharaoh dan teman-temannya…..

Sesampainya di apartemenku, Aku memberitahu pada Malik bahwa Pegasus memintaku menulis sebuah buku. Dan atas usul Jaden-san, kini kami sedang memikirkan Penname yang bagus untukku.

"Bagaimana kalau, "Innocent Amethyst"?" Tanya Jaden-san. Kami semua menengok ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"kenapa? Kau lihat saja wajah Yugi-san sangat polos dan matanya yang seperti permata Amethyst itu!" katanya sambil tertawa. Nama itu membuatku malu entah kenapa.

"tidak tidak. Bagaimana kalau, The Awesome Little King?" kata Bakura-kun.

"Tidak, Bakura, terlalu alay." Timpal Ryou-kun yang membuat Bakura-kun sewot.

"Silent Magician?" usul Malik. Aku cukup suka, aku sering menggunakan kartu itu dan aku memang tidak ingin membocorkan letak keberadaanku yang berarti aku dalam posisi 'silent'

"Aku suka itu." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, aku mulai membuka laptop milik Malik yang kebetulan ia bawa dan kupinjam, lalu segera mulai menulis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc..

Maaf chapter ini agak pendek :)

Review replier:

_**To Gia-XY:**_

Ada Yuginya :) karena sebenarnya yang tokoh paling utama di sini adalah Yugi, jadi kebanyakan akan menampilkan kehidupan Yugi. Untuk masalahia kembali atau tidak, kita lihat saja di chapter kedepan ^^ terima kasih buat reviewnya. Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur anda.

_**To Ruega Kaiba:**_

Terima kasih. Senang bisa kembali dan terima kasih juga reviewnya. Semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan ^^

_**To Litte Yagami Osanowa:**_

Makasih ^^ saya senang anda suka cerita ini. Semoga chapter ini tetap menghibur dan terima kasih reviewnya :D

_**To Maya chan23598:**_

Iya, karena genre ini memang cerita sedih :) saya senag kalau feelnya terasa. Makasih buat reviewnya ya

_**To the reader who didn't review (kalau ada):**_

Makasih udah mau mampir-mampir baca ^^ saya berharap review kalau berkenan


	5. Found me yet don't know me

Disclaimer; Yu Gi Oh! Adalah milik Kazuki Takahasi

No Pairing. Only about friendship. Ga semua chapter harus sedih kan? :) semoga chapter ini membuat para readers sedikit tersenyum. Oh ya, memanggil nama-nama inggris (GX) dengan _suffix_ –san dll menurut saya agak aneh, jadi di sini akan saya buat mereka tanpa suffix. Lain cerita dengan character Abridge :D

_**Schism**_

**Chapter V. Found me yet don't know me**

Yugi P.O.V

Sebenarnya, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa menuliskan ceramah panjang ataupun memberikan _lecture_ berupa tulisan, apalagi satu buku! Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus kutulis, dan untungnya, Ryou-kun dan yang lainnya lebih dari sekedar bersedia untuk membantuku. Ingatkan aku untuk memasukkan nama di halaman _special thanks_.

Ini sudah hari kedua aku mulai menulis dan aku baru menulis satu halaman. SATU HALAMAN. Dan satu halaman yang tidak penuh. Mau tau apa isinya? Yang tertulis barulah,

"_**Bagaimana cara menyusun deck yang baik."**_

Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menulis bahkan untuk memulai tulisan tersebut. Memang benar, di otakku sudah terdapat seribu satu cara menyusun deck dengan berbagai type monster yang ada, tapi untuk menulis, itu sangat tulis. Para penulis pasti merasakan hal yang sama, sulit untuk menuliskan apa yang ada di otaknya saat belum dapat merangkai kata-kata. Apalagi aku, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Aku bukanlah penulis, hanya duelist yang telah melakukan perjalanan dan mendapat banyak pengalaman berharga bersama di- sang pharaoh dan teman-temannya.

Bakura-kun bahkan mentertawakan aku pagi ini saat ia berkunjung ke apartemenku. Semalam, mereka semua telah pulang dan baru kalimat itu yang telah tertera pada _Microsoft Word_ di laptop milik Malik, dan artinya, setelah mereka pulang sampai detik Bakura-kun mengunjungiku, aku belum menulis apapun. Satu huruf pun. Dan lagi aku belum memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyelesaikan buku ini tepat waktu!? Pegasus-san memberiku waktu selama tiga minggu, dan ia akan kembali lagi untuk mengambil _soft-copy_ dari tulisanku. Ia tidak ingin aku mengirimnya lewat e-mail, karena itu bisa melacak keberadaanku dan juga, jika seseorang berhasil meng-_hack_ mail tersebut, maka _soft-copy_ dari tulisanku bisa direbut oleh penerbit buku yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Sejujurnya, aku pikir dia hanya over-thinking. Aku tidak menyuarakan apa yang kupikirkan tadi! Hanya kupikirkan dalam hati.

Aku bersyukur, semua hal tentang penerbitan ini sudah sedikit banyak membuat pikiranku teralih dari sang Pharaoh dan yang lainnya. Ini sangat membantu, seakan-akan lubang besar dalam hatiku tersembunyi oleh sesuatu. Bukan berarti perasaan sakit itu hilang. Sebuah kertas yang telah diremukkan, takkan pernah rapi seperti sebelumnya. Semua perasaan sakit, takkan bisa hilang sepenuhnya meski aku bisa mengatasinya.

Hari ini, melihat _script_-ku sama sekali tidak berkembang, Malik mengusulkan bahwa aku harus jalan-jalan untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan siapa tau nanti aku mendapat inspirasi tentang apa yang akan kutulis. Aku menyetujuinya tentu saja. Lalu Malik mulai membereskan Laptop yang kupinjam dan ia masukkan ke dalam sebuah _Backpack_ sementara aku menghubungi teman-temanku (yang sekarang) dan mengajak mereka untuk pergi bersama.

Ryou-kun dan Bakura-kun setuju karena mereka tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk di kerjakan hari ini. Jaden-san juga menerima ajakkanku, ia bahkan berkata akan membawa beberapa temannya. Kuharap aku bisa berteman dengan mereka juga. Perasaan itu membuat hatiku penuh degan perasaan tidak sabar dan bersemangat. Tapi tiba-tiba, api yang sedang berkobar itu mengecil. Aku teringat akan kenangan pahit. Bagaimana kalau mereka menolakku? Bagaimana kalau mereka mengacuhkan aku? Bagaimana kalau mereka meninggalkan aku?

Memang berpikir negatif adalah hal yang tidak baik. Tapi apa yang kalian harapkan dari seseorang yang baru saja _menikmati_ masa kelamnya? Aku belum siap jika hal buruk yang sama terjadi lagi, jika itu terulang, mungkin aku benar-benar akan menghilang.

Nah. Lupakan soal itu.

Kembali ke topic utama, sekarang aku dan Malik serta Bakura-kun sedang berjalan menuju _Bridge Park_, kami berjanji untuk bertemu Ryou-kun, Jaden-san dan teman-temannya di sana.

Setelah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit dari apartemenku, kami sampai di _Bridge Park. Bridge Park_ bukanlah taman bermain, ini hanyalah taman di mana kau bisa melihat kolam, bisa piknik di atas rerumputan hijau dengan berteduh pada pohon rindang. Melewati jembatan-jembatan kecil dari kolam ke kolam. Member makan para bebek dan ikan. Melihat burung-burung kecil yang sedang mandi di air mancur kecil penghias taman itu. Di belakang taman terdapat hamparan danau yang bening. Dan seterusnya…

Tidak begitu lama setelah kami menggelar alas duduk yang cukup besar di bawah salah satu pohon rindang di tepi danau, Ryou-kun. Alas duduk tersebut dibawa oleh Bakura-kun. Begitu mendengar kami akan pergi ke taman, ia segera pulang ke tempat tinggalnya dan membawa sebuah alas duduk untuk kami semua. Ryou-kun membawa sekeranjang _picnic basket_. Aku dan Bakura-kun langsung mengintip ke dalamnya begitu keranjang piknik tersebut di letakkan di antara kami. Isinya terdapat berbagai macam sandwich, air mineral, teh, buah-buahan, _onigiri,_ dan beberapa makanan lainnya. Kami mulai akan mengambil sepotong roti saat tangan kami ditepis. Ryou-kun dengan tegas berkata bahwa kami harus menunggu Jaden-san dan teman-temannya.

Menyadari Jaden-san belum datang, aku mulai membuka Laptop yang berada dalam _Backpack_ yang kubawa tadi. Aku mulai menatapi satu kalimat yang telah berhasil kutulis. Aku benar-benar serius menatap layar sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa Malik me-_shut down_ laptop tersebut.

"ini waktunya untuk bersantai. Tenanglah, kau punya tiga minggu!" katanya sambil tertawa.

"Yea. Dan sekarang, dari pada bosan, siapa yang mau main bola?" Tanya Bakura-kun.

"Bola? Serius? Kenapa tidak duel monster?" Tanya Ryou.

"Hah! Kalian sekali-kali butuh untuk menggerakkan badan!" jawab Bakura-kun sambil melemparkan sebuah bola sepak ke arah Malik.

"Ya, Ayo main 2-on-2! Ayo kita serang mereka, Bakura." Kata Malik sambil menggiring bola ke arah sebuah garis yang merupakan gawang, yang entah sejak kapan Bakura-kun telah berhasil membuatnya.

"Apa! Tidak adil!" jawab aku dan Ryou-kun, mengetahui, bahwa kemenangan pasti milik Malik dan Bakura-kun.

Kami pun mulai bermain, meski keadaan tentu saja tidak imbang. Dalam Duel Monster aku bisa saja di sebut salah satu pemain terbaik, tapi dalam olah raga sungguhan? _Please count me out_. Keringat benar-benar telah membanjiri tubuh kami. Nafas terengah-engah. Namun dibalik semua itu, senyum tidak berhenti menghiasi wajah kami. Meskipun dalam kasus Bakura-kun, senyumnya mirip senyum licik. Tapi di tengah-tengah permainan sesuatu terjadi. Malik bermaksud mengoper bola ke arah Bakura dan aku tepat ada di antara mereka. Dengan prediksi yang meleset, bola itu melayang dan melesat tepat ke wajahku! Bakura-kun yang tepat di belakangku tidak sempat bereaksi sebelum aku tercebur ke dalam danau. Tentu saja. Tendangan Malik tergolong kuat dan aku berada tepat di pinggir danau! Mereka semua langsung menarikku keluar dari danau dan Malik langsung meminta maaf. Aku hanya berkata bahwa itu tidak ia sengaja jadi tidak apa-apa, meski pipi sebelah kiriku kini menjadi seperti buah tomat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menawarkan sapu tangan padaku. Aku yang sedang terduduk mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat pemilik dari sapu tangan berwarna _baby-blue_ tersebut.

"pakailah." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Wajahku sedikit _blushing_. Gadis ini terlihat sangat ramah dan juga cantik. Tapi siapa dia?

"Hey, Yugi-san, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaden-san dari belakang gadis itu.

"ngomong-ngomong, kenalkan, namanya adalah Alexis Rhodes, _Obeliks Blue,_ yang artinya Duelist yang cukup kuat! Tapi hey, tidak sekuat aku!" Jaden-san menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak kusuarakan. Mendengar komentar Jaden-san, gadis tersebut menapik perkataannya.

"oh ya? Mari kita lihat siapa yang lebih kuat!" katanya sambil mempersiapkan _duel-disk_ miliknya.

"whoah-whoah, tenang. Kita ke sini untuk bersenang-senang kan?" kata seorang laki-laki berambut biru dan berkacamata, yang tergolong pendek, bahkan lebih pendek dari aku.

"tapi Syrus, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada berduel!" tungkas Jaden-san dengan semangat.

"yea yea, whatever. Berhenti _babbling_ tentang kekuatanmu dan biarkan Alexis sendiri!" kata seorang berambut hitam yang muncul di belakang Alexis-san.

"oke, oke, bagaimana kalau kita memperkenalkan diri dulu pada teman-teman baruku?" usul Jaden-san.

"oh, Aku Alexis Rhodes, panggil saja Alexis, tidak usah pakai embel-embel. Senang bertemu kalian." Jawab gadis berambut caramel tersebut.

"Chazz Princeton. Panggil saja Chazz atau Chazz-sama." Sweatdrop menghiasi kepala kami mendengar perkenalan diri dari pria berambut hitam tersebut.

"Syrus Truesdale! Adik dari Zane Truesdale! Dia memang kuat, tapi hey! Aku dapat wajah keren!" pria berambut biru tersebut memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat, sementara kami mengabaikan kata-katanya tentang 'wajah'.

"Bakura."

"Aku Bakura Ryou. Panggil saja aku Ryou karena kalau kalian panggil Bakura, ntah siapa yang akan menoleh." Kata Ryou-kun sambil tersenyum.

"Malik Ishtar. Malik saja cukup. Senang bertemu."

"Mutou Yugi, senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian." Dengan itu, kami semua saling tersenyum (well, tidak semua). Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, bagaikan badai tiba-tiba datang, ketiga kawan baruku ini berteriak.

"MUTOU YUGI!? KING OF GAMES?" aku sedikit meringis mendengar panggilan itu.

"_chill out, pals._ Dia memang Mutou Yugi, tapi bukan king of games yang itu! Dia bahkan lebih baik!" kata Jaden-san sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Bukan yang itu?" Syrus mulai terlihat penasaran.

"_Long Story~"_ balas Jaden-san, mengetahui aku tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit masalah yang sama setiap kali bertemu dengan orang baru.

Setelah perkenalan diri itu, kami mulai beristirahat dan mengobrol. Jaden-san dan Bakura-kun mulai meraup makanan yang ada di depan mata mereka sementara aku hanya mengambil satu potong sandwich. Aku mulai membuka laptop lagi mengetahui sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menulis. Alexis mengintip ke layar laptopku dan menemukan bahwa aku baru menulis satu kalimat. Tepatnya belum menulis apapun, tapi paling tidak, ia tidak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku baru bisa menulis sebanyak satu kalimat semenjak kemarin siang. Aku mulai menjelaskan tentang permintaan Pegasus-san dan Alexis tertarik untuk membantu. Ia bahkan benar-benar sangat membantuku dalam memilih dan menyusun kata-kata untuk kutulis! Dan akhirnya, dalam sekejap, berlembar-lembar tulisan terlah terketik dengan rapi!

Teman-teman Jaden-san sangat membantu dalam memberikan informasi-informasi. Mereka bahkan memberikan aku bantuan dalam memikirkan strategy untuk menyusun sebuah deck. Dan setelah itu, kami semua mulai bercanda tawa lagi.

**.**

Tiga minggu kemudian, puluhan strategy, cara bertarung, dan saran-saran untuk Duelist yang harus kuserahkan pada Pegasus-san telah selesai! Total 127 lembar. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Ryou-kun dan kawan-kawan semua, tanpa mereka mungkin sekarang aku masih _stuck_ di satu kalimat saja.

Sesuai janjinya, Pegasus-san menampakkan diri dan secara pribadi mengambil naskah yang telah kutulis selama tiga minggu itu. Pegasus-san menyerahkan sebuah cek untuk pembayaranku dan berjanji bahwa akan mengirimkan _hard-copy_ berupa buku terbitan dari apa yang telah ditulis olehku jika nanti sudah jadi. Aku sangat senang. Aku mengabari semua temanku dan kami langsung sepakat untuk merayakannya.

Kami merayakannya dengan makan-makan di apartemenku. Tadinya kami ingin memesan makanan dari luar, tapi Ryou-kun dan Alexis besikeras bahwa lebih baik mereka masak. Selain menghemat pengeluaranku (aku yang bayar karena aku yang mendapat honor'kan?) masakan rumah jauh lebih baik dari pada _junk-food_ yang akan kami pesan. Aku dengan senang hati mengiyakan, jadi sekarang, dalam apartemen kecilku, Jaden-san dan Syrus bermain Duel Monster sedangkan aku, Bakura-kun, dan Malik menonton mereka. Alexis dan Ryou-kun tidak berada jauh dari kami dan bisa berkomentar ini dan itu tentang pertandingan mereka karena dapurnya berada dalam satu ruangan dengan kamar tidurku. Ingat. Apartemenku ini kecil.

Setelah makanan siap, mereka berdua memanggil kami untuk makan dan memaksa Jaden-san dan Syrus untuk menghentikan permainan mereka.

Di meja makan sudah tersaji makanan yang sangat enak dipandang, dan kuharap rasanya sama baiknya dengan penampilannya. Di atas meja tersebut sudah terdapat Spagetty, tempura, kare, dan beberapa macam makanan lainnya. Kami semua langsung makan dengan lahap dan siapa duga? Rasanya jauh lebih baik dari penampilannya!

Setelah kenyang, mereka pulang ke tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing.

**.**

"Blog?"

"Ya! Blog! Yugi-boy, bukumu sudah laris manis! Aku sudah membuatkan Blog untukmu sebagai pengarangnya, tentu saja dengan _penname_-mu yang manis itu. Fufufufu. Bagaimana? Jika kau mau, aku akan memberikan passwordnya dan kau bisa mulai menulis jurnal dan berbicara dengan fansmu!"

Ini sudah sekitar sebulan setelah aku mengirimkan pekerjaanku pada Pegasus-san, dan sudah dua minggu setelah buku tersebut diterbitkan. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan, banyak yang terbantu dengan buku tersebut dan bahkan terjual habis di beberapa kota. Aku menerima bonus untuk itu, dan aku sangat mensyukurinya.

Kini Pegasus-san menawarkan aku untuk menulis sebuah jurnal yang menjadikan peluang bagi para Duelist untuk lebih leluasa bertanya pada _Silent magician_ untuk saran yang bisa membangun diri mereka menjadi Duelist kuat. Bisa membantu orang lain membuatku senang, dan aku menyetujuinya. Sekarang aku berada di depan laptopku sendiri yang berhasil kubeli dengan bonus yang diberikan Pegasus-san (bonusnya cukup besar!) dan mulai memasukkan penname serta password ke dalam blog yang sudah dibuat untukku.

Betapa terkejutnya aku begitu membuka blog tersebut. _Header_ blog tersebut adalah gambar _animated_ Pegasus bersama _Toon_ card-nya yang sedang menari-nari. Apa aku bisa mengganti ini? Yang membuat blog ini pasti Pegasus-san dan memberikannya padaku. Apa aku boleh mengganti headernya? Dengan pertimbangan masak-masak, aku mengirim e-mail tentang hal itu pada Pegasus-san. Awalnya ia mengeluh tapi akhirnya ia mengijinkannya. Aku bernafas lega dan segera mengganti Headernya dengan gambar _silent magician_. Begitu pula profile picturenya. Aku lega saat melihat pada profileku tidak ditunjukkan petunjuk tentang pribadiku sebagai Mutou Yugi.

Aku segera mengecek _message _dan _followers._ Totalnya ada 20 pesan dan 500+ Followers. Aku benar-benar tersanjung melihat followers sebanyak itu. Tanpa basa-basi aku membuka pesan dari mereka. Kebanyakan memberi penghargaan mereka terhadap tulisanku yang sangat berguna bagi mereka, sebagian mulai menanyai saran selanjutnya. Hingga aku melihat satu nama.

Jounouchi Katsuya.

Dia memang tipe orang yang tidak membuat _penname_ saat ingin berinteraksi. Dengan menelan ludah, aku membuka pesan darinya. Isinya pujian-pujian terhadap strategi yang aku susun yang membuatnya bisa sedikit mendekati level sang Pharaoh. Sang King of Game. Dia bahkan bilang ingin bertemu langsung denganku! Oh itu sangat tidak mungkin jounouchi-kun. Kau bagian dari masa laluku… ternyata benar, mereka telah melupakan aku. Tapi bukankah itu yang kuharapkan? Mereka senang di sana, dan aku senang dengan temanku di sini?

Lalu aku mulai membalas pesannya

_**Silent Magician: **__Terima kasih. Aku sangat tersanjung bisa menerima pujian dan dapat membantu anda mendekati level sang raja game. Tapi soal bertemu, itu tidak dimungkinkan, karena saat ini saya sedang berada di tempat yang jauh._

Ini yang terbaik. Semoga mereka takkan pernah bertemu dan hanya berinteraksi bagai sang penulis dan pembaca. Itu yang diharapkan yugi. Meski di hatinya yang paling dalam, ada sedikit rasa bahwa ia ingin kembali ke teman-temannya yang dulu. Tapi menepis perasaan itu, ia _log out_ dari blog tersebut dan menutup laptopnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc..

Almost writer-block buat cerita ini…meski saya udah punya jalan ceritanya, tapi masalah saya sama seperti Yugi. Tidak bisa menulis apa yang ada dipikiran saya karena bingung mencari kata-kata dan pengantarnya. Menulis itu cukup berat sekaligus menyenangkan. Doakan saya semoga cerita ini bisa lancer-car-car sampe tamat ya. Thanks buat kalian semua! Dan semoga chapter ini ga boring

Ngomong-ngomong, ada polling di profile saya, please vote :)

Review replier:

_**To Maya chan23598:**_

Udah, chapter ini semoga kamu tidak memerlukan selimut tebal ya hehehe :) makasih reviewnya. Smoga suka chapter ini

_**To Ruega Kaiba:**_

Ya, saya kalau lagi cuma punya 1 cerita yang _ongoing_ dan masih awal-awal biasanya cepat updatenya :) punya dong, kasian'kan kalau my little Yugi sendirian terus? Hehehe. Yups! Bakura sudah jinak sekarang, bahkan (meski mungkin agak OOC, tapi mau gimana lagi –plak) saya bakal paling suka character dia di sini~ makasih reviewnya! Senang bisa membuat anda mendapat _feel_ ceritanya! Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan :)

_**To Gia XY:**_

Ntahlah, karena banyak fanfict yang menggambarkan Pegasus jadi banci ntah kenapa saya jd terpengaruh –plak. Ya dong xD Bakura kan pengen eksis~ makasih ya, semoga suka chapter ini.

_**To Blue Cloud:**_

Yups. Saya cenderung mengupdate dengan cepat jika Cuma punya 1 cerita _ongoing_ dan masih awal2, hahahaha. Soal isi cerita, _that's for me to know, and for you to find out!_ Jadi silahkan menanti! Dan saya harap cerita saya masih memuaskan anda :D

_**To the reader who didn't review (kalau ada):**_

Makasih udah mau mampir-mampir baca ^^ saya berharap review kalau berkenan


	6. If it's possible

Disclaimer; Yu Gi Oh! Adalah milik Kazuki Takahasi

No Pairing. Only about friendship.

_**Schism**_

**Chapter VI. If it's possible**

Yami P.O.V

Sudah tiga bulan lebih semenjak aku kehilangan Partnerku dan rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun. Aku, Jounouchi, dan yang lainnya tetap melakukan rutinitas kami dan tetap _hang out_ bersama. Tapi kebersamaan kami tidak semenyenangkan dulu. Dulu topic obrolan kami selalu menjadi bahan tertawa dan sumber kesenangan bagi kami, kini, sesuatu terasa hilang dan terkadang kami akan menghentikan tawa kami karena teringat seseorang. Seseorang yang hancur karena kami tidak tertawa bersamanya. Seseorang yang hancur karena kami mengacuhkannya.

Tadi siang, aku melihat Jounouchi membeli sebuah buku di toko buku. Wajahnya tak terlihat tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak senang. Ia hanya membolak-balik buku tersebut. Setelah keluar, aku mendapati buku apa yang telah ia beli, rupanya buku strategy dan saran-saran untuk menjadi Duelist yang kuat. Aku tidak tau kenapa Jounouchi membeli buku tersebut dengan muka yang kusut. Apakah buku tersebut tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Kini aku tau kenapa ia berwajah seperti itu. Sekarang, kami sedang berada di rumah Jounouchi, dan baru akan pulang. Jounouchi menghentikkan aku sementara Honda, Shizuka, dan Anzu sudah pergi duluan. Ia menyodorkan buku yang tadi siang ia beli padaku dengan sedikit tersenyum dan baru kali itu aku melihat wajah Jounouchi dengan jelas di hari tersebut. Matanya sedikit merah seperti habis menangis dan senyumnya bukanlah senyum yang menunjukkan bahwa ia senang, dia hanya tersenyum setengah hati.

Ia kemudian menutup pintu apartemennya dan meninggalkan aku di luar. Aku memperhatikan buku tersebut dan menyadari ada bagian basah pada bagian bawah buku. Jou menangis? Mungkin, karena aku sadar siapa yang telah menulis buku tersebut. _Silent Magician. _Partner. Aibou. Untuk memastikkannya aku mulai membolak-balik halaman buku tersebut. Dan kudapati memang cara-cara yang tertera sangat mirip dengan cara bermain Aibou.

Perasaan senang melanda diriku saat mendapat satu benda yang menjadikan aku satu langkah untuk mencarimu, Aibou. Tapi perasaan sedih juga kembali menyelimuti hati. Aku tidak menemukan satu petunjuk untuk mengetahui keberadaan dirinya.

Tidak ada satupun infromasi tentang identitas penulis yang tercantum pada buku tersebut, selain nama samarannya tentu saja. Lalu aku melihat perusahaan mana yang menerbitkannya, mungkin aku bisa mendapat petunjuk. Kemudian mataku tertuju pada sebuah nama. Pegasus.

**oOo**

Hari jumat, kami berkumpul bersama lagi, Honda dan Shizuka juga semakin sering bersama kami. Sekarang kami berkumpul di Game Shop Jii-chan. Jii-chan sudah pulang tapi ia tidak mau berbicara tentang ke mana Yugi pergi. Jii-chan masih sangat ramah dan baik terhadapku tapi aku tau, ada kekecewaan yang mendalam tersembunyi di balik senyumnya itu.

Aku menunjukkan buku yang diberikan Jounouchi padaku dan tepat dugaanku, Jounouchi menyadari siapa yang menulis buku tersebut. Anzu dan yang lainnya terkejut begitu aku mengutarakan siapa yang menulis buku tersebut. Setidaknya perkiraanku yang menulis itu adalah Aibou.

Mengetahui hal itu, Anzu mengusulkan agar salah satu dari kami mengirim pesan pada blog yang alamatnya tertera pada buku tersebut. Anzu berkata sebaiknya kami tetap pura-pura tidak mengetahui bahwa _Silent Magician_ adalah Yugi karena jika ia mengetahui bahwa kami sadar bahwa itu dirinya, mungkin ia akan menutup blog tersebut agar kami tidak dapat melacaknya.

"From Jounouchi Katsuya:

Halo, _Silent Magician!_ Aku telah membeli bukumu dan sangat terkesan! Taktik yang tertulis sangan mendetail dan sangat mudah di pahami! Strategi yang kau gunakan benar-benar seperti pro! Bahkan setelah membaca buku ini aku bisa sedikit mendekati level sang raja game! Bagaimana kalau suatu saat kau mengajariku secara langsung?"

Selesai menulis, Jounouchi dengan cepat langsung mengirim pesannya. Honda langsung menjitak kepala Jounouchi, yang di susul protes dari Jounouchi.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan kau, Honda!?"

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau pakai nama asli!?"

"Loh memangnya kenapa!?"

"Itu akan membuat Yugi sedikit merasa bahwa kita menemukan dia!"

"Oh, benar juga ya…."

"Satu lagi, kenapa kau…ehm…menyebut-nyebut soal raja game?" Tanya Honda dengan ragu. Aku tau maksudnya adalah Yugilah yang sebenarnya seorang raja game, tapi ia tak mau menyinggungku.

_Ping pong…._

Suara itu adalah suara tanda e-mail masuk. Tadi Jounouchi memasukkan alamat e-mailnya agar jika pesannya dibalas, kami dapat segera mengetahuinya, tapi tak kusangka balasannya akan datang secepat ini,

"_**Silent Magician: **__Terima kasih. Aku sangat tersanjung bisa menerima pujian dan dapat membantu anda mendekati level sang raja game. Tapi soal bertemu, itu tidak dimungkinkan, karena saat ini saya sedang berada di tempat yang jauh."_ Anzu membacakannya untuk kami. Sudah kuduga ia akan menolak Jounouchi untuk mengajarnya secara langsung karena itu akan menguak jati dirinya, aku yakin ia tak ingin lagi berhadapan dengan kami. Aku mulai berpikir, apakah bijak kami secara sengaja mulai berusaha menampakkan diri lagi dalam diri Aibou meski hanya sebatas penggemar? Partner sepertinya belum menyadari bahwa kami sudah megetahui bahwa S.M (Silent Magician) adalah dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc..

maaf lagi-lagi chapter ini (sangat) pendek, karena saya benar-benar kurang ide kalau menulis cerita bagian Yami dkk. ^^; chapter selanjutnya ga akan sesingkat ini kok ;)

Review replier:

_**To Gia-XY:**_

Ya, apalagi chapter ini, maafkan saya, karena udah lama updatenya malah cuma segini….saya lebih ahli nulis cerita bagian Yugi hahahaha…

Bakura: enak aja! Murni karena authornya suka gue!

Jou nyadar kok ;) dia Cuma ga mau Yugi kabur lg.

_**To Ruega Kaiba:**_

Yugi payah dalam olah raga, paling-paling kalau nendang bola, ga akan kerasa hahaha~

Yugi: Bukunya di jual Pegasus-san dan sudah habis, kalau mau, anda harus menerima ciuman maut Pegasus-san

Seto mungkin muncul tapi blum ada rencana sekarang hehehe. Jou sadar kok

_**To Sora Tsubameki:**_

Aaaa~ makasih udah mau mereview, Sora-san! Iya karena di dunia ini, manusia memang selalu mencari sesuatu yang menurut mereka lebih baik dan menelantarkan yang lama T_T maaf chapter ini pendek

_**To MaYa ChaN23598:**_

Sabar ya ^^ aduh maaf, minta update kilat malah dapet update siput…

_**To Kiroyin9:**_

Makasih ^^ saya akan lebih perhatikan Typo-typonya, tapi semoga ga terlalu banyak kan? Oh terdengar Yugi narsiskah? Itu hanya dalam hati kok, seseorang biasanya juga sedikit banyak akan memikirkan hal-hal yang sudah ia lakukan yang baik maupun yang jahat XD

_**To Mr.X:**_

Makasih :D mungkin di chapter-chapter mendatang aka nada

_**To BlueClouds:**_

Makasih reviewnya :D kalau mau bukunya silahkan kunjungi Pegasus dan akan diberi bonus ciuman maut dari Pegasus.

_**To the reader who didn't review (kalau ada):**_

Makasih udah mau mampir-mampir baca ^^ saya berharap review kalau berkenan


	7. Come Back

Disclaimer; Yu Gi Oh! Adalah milik Kazuki Takahasi

No Pairing. Only about friendship.

_**Schism**_

**Chapter VII. Come Back**

Yugi P.O.V

Setelah hari itu, Jounouchi-kun tetap membalas pesan-pesan pada blog-ku, meski aku mencoba untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan secara tidak langsung, entah kenapa ia selalu bisa membalasnya dan memulai topik baru. Terkadang _comment_nya pada jurnalku tak kubalas, tapi ia tetap rajin mengomentari jurnal-jurnal lainnya. Kalau begini bagaimana bisa aku melupakan Jounouchi-kun. Tapi meski menyangkal, aku tau dalam diriku aku sedikit senang karena bisa bicara dengannya seperti ini dan bersyukur karena mereka baik-baik saja.

Sejauh ini blog yang kutulis disukai oleh para duelist, meski tidak dapat dipungkiri beberapa orang duelist yang menganggap blog seperti ini tidak berguna atau tidak layak mulai memgomentari dengan bahasa kasar dan bahkan menyuruhku untuk berhenti menulis. Memang hal itu membuatku sedih dan sedikit kesal, tapi perbandingan orang yang seperti itu hanya satu banding sepuluh dari orang-orang yang menyukai dan menyemangatiku dalam hal ini, aku takkan berhenti karena di luar sana banyak yang menantikan saranku. Orang seperti mereka lebih baik tidak kugubris, karena nanti juga mereka akan pergi.

Kalau di hitung-hitung, sudah enam bulan berlalu semenjak aku meninggalkan rumah, hari-hariku di sini cukup bahagia, aku punya teman-temanku dan pemilik apartemen inipun sangat baik dan ramah. Kadang kala aku rindu dengan Jii-chan, kami tak pernah sekalipun bertemu, bahkan untuk telpon pun jarang, karena aku tidak member nomorku pada Jii-chan, jadi akulah yang selalu meneleponnya, tapi perasaan takut kalau Yami yang akan mengangkatnya membuatku sering kali mengurungkan niatku. Sebenarnya aku benci dengan keadaan begini, meski aku ingin melupakan mereka, tapi kini aku hidup dengan dipenuhi baying-bayang ketakutan, dan dengan itu aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya memulai hidup baru.

_Kring…kring.._

Ponselku berbunyi, gawat, aku lupa mengubah settingnya menjadi mode _Silent_. Aku langsung mematikan ponselku tanpa menjawab telpon yang tadi membuat ponselku berbunyi. Syukurlah guru yang sedang mengajar saat ini tidak menyadari hal itu, bisa-bisa ponselku kena sita.

Pelajaran berakhir dan bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Sebenarnya, di sekolahku yang baru ini tidak masalah bagi muridnya untuk membawa ponsel, hanya saja kami diminta untuk mematikan ponsel kami saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Aku menyalakan kembali ponselku dan memeriksa siapa yang tadi meneleponku. Rupanya Pegasus-sanlah yang meneleponku tadi, aku jadi tidak enak. Tapi aku mulai memikirkan untuk apa ia meneleponku? Apa ia akan memintaku untuk menulis lagi? Untuk memastikannya aku segera menelepon Pegasus-san.

"_Halo?"_

"Pegasus-san? Maaf tadi pelajaran sedang berlangsung dan aku tidak diperbolehkan menerima telepon. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_hm…." _Sepertinya ia sedikit ragu, tapi ia segera melanjutkannya, _"Yugi-boy, sebenarnya belakangan ini, Yami-boy dan kawan-kawannya sering sekali menghubungiku untuk memastikan di mana keberadaanmu," _nafasku tercekat, benarkah mereka mencariku? Perasaan senang sekaligus takut mulai menghantuiku.

"_Tapi sesuai permintaanmu, aku tidak membongkar jati dirimu sebagai S.M dan juga tidak memberitahukan keberadaanmu, bahkan aku pura-pura tidak pernah menghubungimu,"_

"_Mereka memang tidak berkata bahwa mereka menyadari S.M adalah dirimu, yugi-boy, tapi entah kenapa mereka yakin sekali bahwa aku tau tempat keberadaanmu."_

Aku terdiam dan tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama, tanpa kusadari, aku menggenggam ponselku erat-erat sambil mulai berkeringat dingin.

"_Tadinya aku tidak ingin menyampaikan hal ini karena kau pasti tidak akan senang, tapi aku punya satu berita buruk…."_

Berita buruk? Berita buruk apa lagi selain mereka akan menemukanku?

"_Kakekmu mengalami kecelakaan, Yugi-boy….."_

Mataku terbelalak, tubuhku gemetar, ponselku nyaris meluncur ke lantai karena tanganku tidak lagi memegangnya dengan erat. Kakek kecelakaan? Apa yang harus kuperbuat? Aku mematikan telpon dari Pegasus-san tanpa mendengarkan suara Pegasus-san yang sepertinya masih berbicara. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Aku terdiam di tempat yang sama selama beberapa menit sampai sebuah tangan berkulit gelap menepuk pundakku, membuatku sedikit meloncat.

"Ma-Malik…"

"Yugi? ada apa? Kau sudah melamun di situ selama sepuluh menit!"

Aku hanya menunduk, aku ingin menangis tapi kutahan air mataku, aku tidak ingin terlihat rapuh.

Malik hanya diam di depanku tanpa berkata apa-apa, menanti reaksiku. Tapi setelah yakin aku takkan bergerak, ia mulai menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dan mengajakku untuk kembali ke apartemen, awalnya aku menolak, aku tidak ingin melewatkan kelas, tapi akhirnya aku mengikutinya juga.

Sesampainya di Apartemenku, Ryou-kun, Bakura-kun, dan Jaden-san sudah ada di sana, kami duduk melingkar dalam diam. Setelah aku dapat mengontrol emosi dan sedikit tenang, aku mulai membuka mulutku untuk bicara. Aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku harus kembali ke Domino. Tentu saja mereka sangat terkejut dan melarangku, tapi setelah mendengar alasan bahwa aku kembali ke sana untuk menemui Jii-chan yang sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit, mereka hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Lagipula, kalau begini terus, aku tidak akan bisa maju….aku terus dihantui oleh ketakutanku…"

Mereka tidak menentangku, mereka menerima segala keputusanku bahkan bersedia untuk menemaniku untuk pergi ke Domino. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka dan berkata bahwa mereka tidak perlu ikut, tapi Ryou-kun dan Bakura-kun berkata bahwa mereka ingin sesekali kembali ke apartemen lama mereka untuk sekedar beres-beres. Jaden-san juga berminat untuk berkeliling kota Domino, sedangkan Malik besikeras untuk menemaniku. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar bahwa mereka ingin menemaniku, aku merasa sangat senang memiliki teman seperti mereka. Kamipun memutuskan untuk membuat surat izin ke sekolah dan bersiap-siap karena aku ingin berangkat besok pagi.

Kepala sekolah langsung memberiku izin, tapi untuk Bakura-kun dan Ryou-kun itu sangat sulit, jadi Bakura-kun memutuskan bahwa mereka berdua akan bolos sekolah mulai besok. Aku jadi semakin tidak enak karena secara tidak langsung membuat mereka berdua melewati kelas hanya untuk menemaniku.

**.**

Pagi akhirnya tiba, aku meregangkan tubuhku dan mulai menyingkap selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhku. Aku menuju kamar mandi dan mulai bersiap. Setelah siap dan yakin bahwa barang bawaan yang kubutuhkan tidak ada yang tertinggal, aku keluar dari kamarku dan mendapati mereka berempat sudah ada di depan pintu dan Jaden-san sepertinya baru akan mengetuk pintu.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Malik.

Aku hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, bagaimanapun aku sedikit gugup jika harus kembali ke Domino City.

"Ya." Adalah kata yang akhirnya kulontarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Malik, kamipun segera menuju stasiun.

Perjalanan dalam kereta tidak sesepi saat aku datang ke _Bridge City_ karena kali ini aku tidak sendirian. Perjalanan bersama Jaden-san dan yang lainnya membuatku tidak begitu bosan dan waktu tidak berjalan begitu lama seperti saat waktu aku pergi sendirian. Dalam perjalanan kami terus berbincang-bincang dan mereka tidak mengungkit tentang Yami dan yang lainnya, aku senang dengan perhatian mereka, meski begitu, kadang aku tertangkap basah sedang melamun. Aku melamun bukan karena memikirkan mereka, tapi aku mencemaskan Jii-chan. Kemarin aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Pegasus-san yang berisikan minta maaf karena aku memutuskan telpon secara tiba-tiba. ia memaklumi hal itu tapi tidak bisa memberitahukan di mana Jii-chan di rawat karena ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Saat itu aku bimbang, apakah aku harus berhadapan dengan Yami untuk bertanya ataukah aku harus berkeliling kota untuk mencari rumah sakit mana tempat jii-chan di rawat. Pilihan kedualah yang menjadi keputusanku. Aku ingin berlama-lama sebelum aku harus bertatap muka dengan mantan penghuni millennium Puzzle itu.

Tanpa terasa kereta yang kami naiki sudah tiba di kota Domino. Aku turun dan memperhatikan sekitar sejenak, tidak ada yang berubah, tempat ini sama persis seperti ketika aku meninggalkannya enam bulan yang lalu.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita periksa rumah sakit satu per satu dari yang paling dekat." Bakura-kun berkata tepat setelah kami keluar dari stasiun, mengenai keputusanku untuk memeriksa setiap rumah sakit tidak dipermasalahkan oleh mereka, mereka mengerti alasan mengapa aku tidak ingin langsung menuju Game Shop dan bertanya pada Yami meski hal itu adalah hal tercepat.

Beberapa rumah sakit telah kami periksa, Bakura-kun terlihat semakin kesal dan cara bertanyanya makin kasar pada resepsionis, Ryou-kun dan Malik harus bersusah-payah untuk menyeret Bakura-kun keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut. Karena sekarang sudah siang, kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah _Family restaurant_.

"Apa sebaiknya aku kembali ke Game Shop dan bertanya padanya?" kataku sambil menunduk setelah menghela nafas. Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku sangat egois, hanya karena takut bertemu mereka, aku membuat teman-temanku yang sekarang kelelahan hanya untuk mengikuti egoku dan juga mengulur waktu untuk bertemu Jii-chan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita periksa satu rumah sakit lagi, jika tidak ada, baru kita pergi ke Game Shop?" Ryou-kun member usul.

Mendengarkan usul Ryou-kun, setelah selesai makan kami langsung menuju rumah sakit W.

"Permisi, Apakah di rumah sakit ini ada pasien bernama Mutou Sugoroku?" Tanya Malik mewakili diriku,

"Tunggu sebentar…..oh, ya, ada, Tuan Mutou ada di kamar nomor 305," jawab perawat tersebut sambil tersenyum. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, kami segera menuju kamar tempat Jii-chan di rawat. Aku membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Kamar tersebut berisi tiga buah kasur yang masing-masing di batasi oleh sebuah tirai berwarna coklat. Aku segera berjalan untuk mengecek di mana Jii-chan berada.

"Jii-chan!" Aku berseru saat menemukan Jii-chan yang mendapat bagian paling pinggir di dekat jendela. Aku segera menghampirinya. Ia menyambutku dengan gembira dan bersemangat, meski tubuhnya masih terlihat lemas dan wajahnya yang sedikit tirus. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memelukku dan kusambut dengan memeluknya. Lagi-lagi aku merasa air mataku memaksa untuk keluar. Aku sangat rindu Jii-chan. Pelukannya sangat hangat. Perasaan bahagia dan khawatir menyelimuti diriku sehingga aku tidak bisa menahan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari bola mata Ameshtyku.

Aku memperkenalkan Jaden-san pada Jii-chan, lalu setelah memberi salam dan bercakap-cakap sebentar, Malik dan yang lainnya pamit untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar. Jii-chan mengangguk dan aku hanya tersenyum mengetahui bahwa mereka memberikan aku waktu berdua dengan Jii-chan untuk melepas rindu.

Jii-chan menceritakan bahwa dirinya tertabrak sebuah mobil saat sedang pergi menemui sahabatnya, rupanya Jii-chan baru sadar kemarin semenjak kecelakaan minggu lalu. Aku meminta maaf terus menerus padanya karena aku tidak bisa menemuinya secepatnya tapi Jii-chan hanya mengelus kepalaku dan berkata bahwa yang terpenting aku sudah berada di sisinya sekarang. Aku tersenyum dengan mata basah. Aku sangat terharu dan bersyukur memiliki kakek seperti Jii-chan. Aku sedikit kecewa pada diriku karena meninggalkan Jii-chan hanya karena merasa di tinggal oleh teman-temanku.

"Jadi, Yugi, apa kau akan langsung pulang atau bermalam di kota ini?" Tanya Jii-chan,

"Aku akan menetap di sini sampai Jii-chan pulih."

"Hm…di mana kau akan menginap?"

"…..aku akan pulang ke Game Shop, Jii-chan…" jawabku dengan tenang. Meski dalam hatiku aku masih enggan pulang, tapi aku tidak akan menunjukkan itu pada Jii-chan, aku harus pulang karena itu rumahku. Paling tidak sampai Jii-chan bisa kembali ke Game Shop, aku akan mengurusi toko.

"Tapi Ya-"

"Tidak apa, Jii-chan," jawabku meyakinkan. Jii-chan hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusanku dan tidak membicarakannya lagi, kami mengubah topik dan aku menceritakan tentang kehidupanku di _Bridge City._

**.**

Matahari senja mulai terbenam, aku menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit dan mendapati Malik dan kawan-kawan tengah menungguku di sana, aku meminta maaf karena membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama. Mereka hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan yang mengejutkan, Bakura-kun juga tidak memasang ekspresi kesal.

Karena sudah menjelang malam, Ryou-kun menawarkan kami semua untuk bermalam di apartemennya selama kami berada di Domino, tapi aku menyuarakan pikiranku untuk tinggal di Game shop. Tentu saja mereka terkejut dan heran, bahkan Malik memeriksa temperature tubuhku untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak demam dan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari keningku dan berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Setelah yakin bahwa aku akan tetap pulang ke rumahku yang lama, Jaden-san dan Bakura-kun menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku di Game Shop, tapi aku menolak dan meminta mereka untuk tinggal bersama Ryou-kun saja. Aku ingin mencoba menghadapi ini sendiri.

"Baiklah, Yugi-kun, tapi jika kau merasa butuh tempat lari, datanglah ke tempat kami." Kata Ryou-kun, lalu merekapun pergi menuju apartemen Ryou-kun sementara aku berjalan pelan menuju Game Shop ditemani oleh Malik.

Berdiri di depan Game Shop membuat kakiku sedikit gemetar dan membuat hatiku gentar. Memori-memori buruk mulai datang menyerangku dan membuatku mundur, tapi sebuah tangan menahanku.

"Ayo pergi jika kau memang tidak ingin kembali," kata Malik dengan wajah serius. Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan ragu dan menatap kembali Game Shop tersebut.

Lampu toko sudah padam kecuali lampu yang berada tepat di atas pintu, tapi lampu rumah terlihat menyala menandakan ada seseorang di rumah. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam, aku mulai membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan yang kutau ada di balik pot di depan pintu, yang ternyata masih ada di sana. Suara bel tanda seseorang masuk yang tergantung dipintu membuatku sedikit meringis. Suara-suara yang ada di balik pintu menuju rumah dari toko itu mulai berhenti tanda mereka menyadari seseorang telah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Pintu terbuka dan kedua bola mata Ameshty yang menyerupai cerminan kedua bola mataku terbuka lebar. Wajah pemilik kedua mata itu terlihat terkejut dan mulunya sedikit menganga. Tubuhnya yang menerjang pintu menjadi kaku seperti patung. Menyadari hal ini, beberapa orang dari dalam kembali memastikan apa yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi merekapun ikut terkejut. Sekarang aku sedang di tatap oleh tatapan mata tidak percaya.

"Yu-Yugi….." Cerminan diriku itu mulai bersuara,

"….." tapi aku tidak menjawab,

"Yugi….itu kau?" seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang memiliki mata biru jernih bertanya tidak percaya.

"..." Aku lagi-lagi hanya terdiam. Sesaat aku menunduk, tapi kemudian aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Jounouchi-san, Atem-san, Masaki-san, Honda-san, dan Shizuka-san, lama tidak bertemu," mereka berlima sedikit tersentak dengan panggilan sopan dariku.

"Yug-" belum sempat Jounouchi-kun memanggil namaku, aku memotongnya.

"Aku baru saja menempuh perjalanan jauh, jadi sekarang ijinkan aku istirahat, kuharap kamarku masih seperti dulu?" aku bertanya tapi tidak mengharapkan jawaban. Aku melewati mereka bersama Malik dan menuju ke lantai dua. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mendapati kamarku sama persis seperti sebelum aku meninggalkannya. Yang berbeda hanyalah surat, dueldisk, deck, dan kotak puzzleku yang sudah hilang, kuasumsikan bahwa mereka telah disimpan oleh Yami. Aku segera menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur sementara Malik menghampiriku.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seolah tidak mengenal mereka?" Tanya Malik

"Karena aku sudah membuang persahabatanku." Aku berbohong. Aku ingin mempercayai perkataanku sendiri tapi hatiku menolak, ini sungguh sangat sakit tapi aku sangat takut untuk kembali pada mereka.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, sangat Yakin! Aku sudah melupaka mereka. Mereka hanya masa lalu"

"Kau salah.." Malik terdiam sebentar.

"Karena saat ini, kau menitikkan air mata." Sambil ia mengucapkan hal itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa air mata sudah membasahi pipiku. Aku tidak mengusapnya dan terus menatap langit-langit kamarku sambil tetap dalam posisi tidur terlentang namun dengan mata yang tetap terbuka. Malik menghela nafas dan meninggalkan kamarku untuk kembali ke tempat Ryou-kun. Aku tidak bergerak, namun aku bisa mendengarkan percakapan di luar kamarku, aku mendengar suara Yami dan yang lainnya.

"Malik…." Suara itu milik Yami,

"Apakah Yugi benar-benar membenci kami?" Suara Anzu sangat lemah, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidak, Yugi memaafkan kalian, dia hanya takut untuk kembali pada kalian dan mengulangi kejadian yang sama. Tolong mengertilah. Ia saat ini hanya sedang mengunci hatinya dari kalian." Aku tau bahwa perkataan Malik sangat benar. Aku tidak membenci mereka, aku hanya takut. Aku sudah tau, setelah beberapa kali bertukar pesan, bahwa Jounouchi-kun dan yang lain pasti mengetahui bahwa S.M adalah diriku, tapi aku tetap meyakinkan diriku bahwa mereka tidak tahu, dan mereka hidup bahagia tanpaku. Aku tau mereka merasa bersalah akan kepergianku tapi keegoisanku memaksa otakku untuk berpikir bahwa mereka tidak menginginkan aku.

Air mataku semakin mengalir saat Jounouchi-kun mengucapkan kata maaf di depan pintu kamarku dan pergi menyusul yang lainnya. Apa aku memaafkan mereka? Ya, aku sudah memaafkan mereka dari lama, karena aku merasa mereka tidaklah salah, mereka hanya ingin mencari kebahagiaan dan aku adalah penghalang, dan sekarang aku menjadi sumber kepedihan mereka. Tapi apa aku siap untuk kembali masuk ke antara mereka? Entahlah, aku tidak yakin, aku masih ingin melarikan diri.

Sambil terisak, tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara yang kukenal tapi tak bisa kuingat. Suara itu membuat tubuhku merinding dan menjadi dingin. Sebuah pusaran hitam muncul di depan mataku dan mulai menyusup ke dalam diriku. Suaraku tercekat dan aku tidak sanggup berteriak. Dalam hitungan detik, aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc..

Ngomong-ngomong, di sini saya _mention_ kalau warna mata Yami sama seperti Yugi, karena kalau di anime, mata Yugi dan Yami Yugi memang sama-sama berwarna ungu karena mereka saling berbagi tubuh (meski kalau di manga, mata Yami itu merah)

Review replier:

_**To Litte Yagami:**_

Hahaha, iya pendek, kan udah d mention. Tapi chapter ini udah kembali seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya (yang ngga super pendek kyk chapter kemarin) sayangnya ternyata Yuginya yang muncul d hadapan mereka tuh hehehe, makasih reviewnya ya

_**To Blue Clouds:**_

Takut sama Peggy ya? Hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong makasih reviewnya

_**To Gia-XY:**_

Iyaaaa, chapter itu memang pendek (ngaku) udah frustasi gatau mau nulis apa, Yami pusing kalau bikin panjang2. Tp chapter ini udah balik lagi seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya :D ini udah d panjangin o.o. makasih reviewnya.

_**To Ruega Kaiba:**_

Udah tuh, kembali seperti chapter2 awal panjangnya hahaha, itu abang-abangnya si Peggy, syarat bukunya harus mau dicium

Peggy: muah muah (3)

_**To the reader who didn't review (kalau ada):**_

Makasih udah mau mampir-mampir baca ^^ saya berharap review kalau berkenan


	8. Feeling Empty

Disclaimer; Yu Gi Oh! Adalah milik Kazuki Takahasi

No Pairing. Only about friendship.

**a/n:** chapter terakhir dari saya karena saya akan meninggalkan fandom ini. Saya tidak berhenti menulis jadi bagi readers yang _**benar-benar**_ ingin membaca lanjutan cerita ini, silahkan PM saya. Saya tidak menerima orang yang merendahkan saya, dan saya juga tidak merasa begitu nyaman di fandom ini. Saya malas panjang lebar karena mungkin orang berpikiran sempit tidak akan mengerti (hey, aku tidak bicara ini pada semua readers, hanya beberapa) Cuma satu hal yang akan saya sampaikan, Seseorang atau beberapa orang yang merasa dirinya hebat dan menganggap bahwa fandom ini berada dalam kekuasaanyalah yang membuat saya muak di sini. Semoga chapter terakhir dari saya ini bisa menghibur anda. Jika readers tidak memiliki account untuk PM saya, silahkan meninggalkan alamat email atau sejenisnya.

Chapter ini sangat pendek, tapi saya akan buat kelanjutannya nanti, dan tidak dipublish, hanya bisa di baca orang-orang yang PM saya dan saya kirimkan ceritanya. Silahkan review jika berkenan. Silahkan membuat spam jika anda ingin di report spam.

_**Schism**_

**Chapter VIII. Feeling Empty**

Yugi's P.O.V

Sinar matahari mulai melewati celah-celah tirai jendela kamarku dan menyinari bagian tubuh dan wajahku. Aku membuka mata dan meregangkan tubuhku sambil mulai membangkitkan diri. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku dan menyadari bahwa ini adalah kamarku di rumah Jii-chan, dan suasana terasa sangat sepi dan sunyi. Mataku berlari menuju jam yang terletak di dinding dan menyadari sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

Aku mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan menuju dapur. Sepanjang jalan aku menguap dan mengusapkan kedua mataku karena masih merasakan kantuk. Mungkin aku merasa lelah karena kemarin sudah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan mengalami berbagai hal.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat aku teringat akan sesuatu. Kejadian semalam tidak hilang dari benakku. Perlahan aku menangkupkan tangan kananku di dadaku tempat mahluk misterius itu menyusup ke dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Apakah itu hanya bayanganku atau mimpi? Entahlah, aku tidak ingin memusingkannya.

Sesampainya di dapur, aku mulai membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan. Aku mulai menyiapkan sarapanku dan juga untuk satu orang lagi, mengingat bahwa kini tempat ini adalah rumahnya juga. Entah kenapa aku tidak merasakan beban berat dalam diriku lagi, mungkin semua sisa kesedihan telah kucurahkan lewat air mataku semalam. Hatiku terasa ringan dan rasa takutku hilang, bahkan setelah Atem menampakkan diri di pintu dapur.

"Aibou…." Dengan ragu ia menyapaku, aku merasakan sesuatu dalam diriku yang saat ini tidak bisa kujelaskan.

"Selamat pagi, Atem-san," kataku sambil tersenyum. Dia sedikit tersentak karena panggilan dariku. Ya, aku telah memutuskannya untuk memanggilnya seperti itu, aku tidak siap untuk kembali dalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka.

"….maafkan aku," katanya pelan setelah duduk di kursi yang berada di depan counter.

"…Kenapa minta maaf?" hatiku tidak mencelus, hatiku tidak gentar, dan aku tau jawaban dari pertanyaanku sendiri, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulut sang Pharaoh.

"Aibou…Aku sadar bahwa kau merasa aku…membuangmu."

"aku tidak _merasa_, Atem-san, Aku _sadar_ kalau kalian menyingkirkan aku."

"ya…aku tak bisa mengelaknya….keegoisanku memang menyakiti hatimu, Aibou, bahkan aku tak sadar akan hal itu sampai kau menghilang. Aibou, Aku-"

"Atem-san." Aku memotong perkataannya. Melihat ia terdiam, maka aku lanjutkan perkataanku, "bisa berhenti memanggilku 'Aibou'?" orang yang pernah berbagi tubuh denganku itu terkejut dengan spontanitasku. Aku sadar bahwa aku terdengar seperti orang lain tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin mengatakan hal itu padanya. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa melihat wajahnya yang tertunduk dan aura kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri yang menyeliputinya itu membuatku merasa puas.

"Maafkan aku, Ai-….Yugi." katanya lagi, aku tidak tersenyum ataupun sedih, aku tidak merasakan apapun saat aku membalikkan tubuhku sehingga hal yang dapat ditatap Atem hanyalah punggungku yang kini melanjutkan masakanku.

Setelah selesai, aku meletakkan sebuah piring berisi telur mata sapi dan roti bakar dihadapan Atem, lalu mulai memakan bagianku. Kami makan dalam diam. Aku tau Atem tidak merasa nyaman dengan situasi ini, berkebalikan denganku yang tidak merasakan apa-apa. Acara makan pagi itu tidak berlangsung lama, aku meletakkan piring kotor ke dalam tempat cuci piring dan kembali menuju kamarku setelah selesai makan.

Aku kembali turun setelah selesai menyiapkan diri untuk mengunjungi Jii-chan. Aku kembali melewati dapur dan melihat Atem masih berada di sana, sedang mencuci peralatan makan yang kami gunakan tadi. Tanpa menyapa, aku menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan rumah.


	9. It's because of him

Disclaimer; Yu Gi Oh! Adalah milik Kazuki Takahasi

No Pairing. Only about friendship.

a/n: di chapter sebelumnya, saya bilang bahwa saya benar-benar akan meninggalkan fandom ini dan hanya menge-post cerita untuk yang mau baca saja. tapi setelah mendapat beberapa review dan PM (yang bagi saya cukup banyak) saya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini dulu di sini. ini chapter terakhir, maaf jika terkesan terburu-buru karena saya sebenarnya sudah tidak punya _passion_ di fandom ini, tapi saya tidak mau memutuskan cerita di tengah jalan. Silahkan menikmati. plot sebenarnya masih panjang tapi saya persingkat saja. silahkan yang mau komentar macam-macam. review dan saran yang membangun di terima, sedangkan flame akan berakhir di report spam.

Schism

Chapter IX. It's because of him!

Yugi's p.o.v

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tempat Jii-chan dirawat tidaklah jauh, namun aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri sehingga tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. kekosongan hatiku membuat diriku sendiri bertanya-tanya. aku memang lega karena tidak ada lagi beban dalam diriku, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan diriku. Aku tidak merasa bersalah ketika tau bahwa aku yang membuat Yami terlihat sedih. Aku tidak merasa harus memaafkan dirinya meski ia terlihat sangat menyesal. Tapi, aku jadi merasa bersalah pada diriku sendiri karena sepertinya rasa simpati yang dulu selalu meluap dalam diriku, kini menghilang seutuhnya. Apa karena aku sudah lelah? atau sudah pasrah? Ntahlah. aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan memfokuskan pikiranku pada pintu rumah sakit yang kini sudah ada tepat di hadapanku.

"Jii-chan," sapaku sambil memasuki ruangan tempat Jii-chan menginap.

"Ah, Yugi," sapanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

aku duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di samping tempat tidur Jii-chan. kami hanya terdiam selama beberapa menit sampai Jiichan menarik nafas panjang.

"Yugi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yami dan yang lainnya?"

pertanyaan Jiichan tidak membuatku terkejut. tentu saja Jiichan pasti ingin tau apa reaksiku juga teman-teman saat kami bertemu. aku hanya menghela nafas dan memberitahu Jiichan semuanya. dahinya mengkerut dan alisnya terpaut tanda kurang setuju.

"Yugi, aku tau kalau kau tersakiti, tapi tidakkah kau melihat kesedihan dan penyesalan mereka?"

mendengar itu aku menjadi sedikit panas. Kenapa Jiichan jadi membela mereka!? aku hanya mengunci mulutku rapat-rapat sambil menggertakkan gigi. melihatku tidak mau menjawab, Jiichan sedikit memaksa.

"Bukankan dia sudah menyesal dan minta maaf? ayolah Yugi, mana sifat pemaafmu?" mendengar perkataan Jiichan tidak membuatku merasa bersalah atau merasa lebih baik, aku semangkin marah.

"Jiichan! Jiichan tau apa yang mereka lakukan padaku sehingga aku pergi! kenapa membela mereka? kenapa!? apa gara-gara aku meninggalkan Jiichan selama beberapa bulan, lantas Jiichan lebih memilih Yami? begitu!?" aku terengah-engah dan langsung melesat keluar dari kamar Jiichan, tanpa menghiraukan teriakkan jiichan yang meminta aku kembali. aku sangat kesal dan mengutukki Yami dan yang lainnya.

"Sialan!" teriakku sambil berlari ke sebuah danau.

sesampainya di sana, aku menjatuhkan diri ke rerumputan yang hijau dan berusaha menenangkan diri. lalu terlintas sesuatu di pikiranku.

Kenapa aku semarah ini?

_'tentu saja! Jiichan mulai berpihak mereka!' _batinku meneriakki diriku.

Sebelum aku mulai berdebat dengan diriku sendiri, suara yang sangat familiar terdengar memanggilku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat Yami dan yang lainnya menghampiriku.

"Mau apa kalian?" kataku menggeram.

"Yugi...Jiichan bukan berpihak padaku, dia hanya ingin-"

"Kau mencuri dengar!?" aku memotong perkataan Jounouchi-kun dengan berteriak.

"Kami tidak sengaja! serius!" kata Honda berusaha membela diri.

"Kalian bukan siapa-siapa, tapi berani coba-coba untuk curi dengar percakapanku dengan Jiichan_ku_!?"

"hahaha, benar, kalian kan sudah membuang Yugi!" aku tersentak mendengar suara yang familiar itu, dengan cepat aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menatap orang tersebut.

Malik kegelapan!

"Yugi!" dari arah belakangnya, Malik, Judai, Ryou, dan Bakura berlari ke arah kami, dan terhenti setelah Malik kegelapan tepat beberapa langkah di hadapan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Malik!?" Bakura berteriak, tidak menyadari bahwa Malik yang berada di sampingnya sedikit meringis karena namanya diteriakkan sekasar itu.

Malik kegelapan hanya tertawa, lalu mendekatiku. Aku mundur perlahan sampai ia tepat di hadapanku.

"bibit kegelapan yang kutanam pada dirimu sudah berkembang rupanya." katanya sambil menyengir.

Apa? Bibit kegelapan? Aku sedikit bingung dan kaget, dan kulihat semua orang yang ada di situ juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau tidak sadar?" Malik kegelapan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada aibou!?" Yami mulai melangkah geram, tapi secara otomatis aku melihat ke arahnya dengan menajamkan mataku sehingga ia berhenti di tempat.

"Yugi, yugi, yugi. hatimu sekarang sudah diliputi kegelapan, tidakkah kau sadar?" katanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan jarinya, selayaknya seorang guru yang sedang menasehati muridnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Malik?" kataku dengan suara rendah, hal ini malah membuatnya semakin tertawa.

"Kelemahan hatimu membuat kegelapan milikku bisa masuk ke dalam dirimu! dan sekarang apapun yang kau lakukan, kegelapan itu takkan hilang, dan kau akan seperti diriku. dipenuhi dendam." katanya sambil tersenyum licik. lalu sesuatu muncul di kepalaku.

tepat saat aku pulang kerumah, sesuatu kegelapan merasuki diriku. pasti itu!

"Jadi itu ulahmu!?" kataku geram.

"Loh? berterima kasihlah karena sekarang bebanmu hilang!" katanya ceria. aku jadi muak terhadapnya. tanpa pikir panjang aku mendorong tubuhnya sehingga ia terjatuh, tapi dengan cepat ia bangkit dan menyingkirkan aku. aku terlempar ke arah Yami dan teman-temannya.

"Yugi! kau baik-baik saja?" Anzu langsung berlutut dan hendak membantukku.

"Jangan sentuh!" kataku sambil mendorongnya dan bangkit sendiri.

Apa-apaan ini? Aku yang dulu tidak akan mendorong Anzu sampai terjatuh. Aku tidak merasa bersalah namun merasakan keanehan dalam diriku.

mengacuhkan pikiran itu, aku membuang muka dan siap menghadapi Malik lagi. tapi sebelum aku menerjang malik, seseorang meraih tanganku.

"Ap-" kata-kataku terhenti saat Yami mengalungkan Millenium Puzzle padaku. seluruh kenangan kami semua meluncur di benakku. wajah Yami dan kawan-kawan yang menampilkan kesedihan itu mulai menggerakkan hatiku.

"Yugi..." Jounouchi dan Anzu mulai mendekatikku. Honda meletakkan tangannya pada pundakku. dalam sekejap, seluruh memori tentang persahabatan kami memenuhi otakku dan perasaan sedih bercampur senang mulai memenuhi hatiku lagi.

"Maafkan kami, Yugi." kata mereka berempat bersamaan. seketika pikiranku jernih dan Millenium Puzzle bersinar. Malik sambil mengutuki dan berteriak tidak percaya mulai lenyap perlahan.

suasana menjadi sunyi. Bakura dan yang lainnya perlahan mendekati kami, dan ketika aku membuka mulut, Anzu memelukku, lalu Honda dan yang lainnya menyusul.

aku tersenyum. Kenapa aku bisa membiarkan kegelapan merasuki hatiku? tentu mereka membuat kesalahan tapi itu karena mereka manusia biasa'kan? Aku merasa senang bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu, tidak lupa juga dengan teman-teman baru.

beberapa minggu setelah itu, kami menjalani hari-hari biasa. Aku kembali ke sekolah lama, namun aku masih berhubungan dengan Ryou-kun dan yang lainnya via mail. Jiichan juga sudah diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Aku senang karena kehidupanku sekarang sudah menjadi lebih cerah. Tanpa kepedihan. kenangan pahit sudah kukubur dalam peti hatiku dalam-dalam dan kuharap tidak ada lagi yang berusaha membuka peti tersebut.

T.H.E E.N.D

maaf endingnya sedikit maksa. terima kasih pada orang-orang yang sudah mereview dan +fav cerita ini. saya sangat menghargai itu :D


End file.
